Story of an Unbreakable Bond
by youdon'twantotoknow
Summary: An adventure of love, action, friendship, and Kakashi is a missing nin? read and find out. rated M for Lemons in later chapters, violence and themes. SasuSaku, other pairings if you squint.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Yallo, everybody. I have decided to start yet another SasuxSaku story. No I will not be abandoning my other story, but if you are reading this, then I do recommend reading ****Atonement ****and then the sequel ****Repent.**** The stories are unrelated with this one, but the other stories are good (IMHO, anyways)**

**Enjoy**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Story of an Unbreakable Bond

Prologue

I am not a normal person in any means. I am Sasuke Uchiha, sworn to avenge my dead clan. No matter how much I try, there is no normal life for me.

I had a life once, with friends and people who seemed to fill in the gaps of family that I have so missed since I was eight. I had the love of my life, and when she finally said that she loved me, I was too far down my path for power. I could only thank her for admitting that, and knock her out. I nearly killed my best friend, who was like a little brother to me. We fought until we were both monsters of unspeakable evil, but I won, and after 3 years, we met again. I saw _her_, the woman, for now she was indeed a woman, for she was beautiful in every respect, that I loved, and how her beautiful eyes of sparkling jade twinkled with untold numbers of tears shed over me. I knew then that I had made a grave mistake, and that there was no turning back.

I had lost the love of my life, and to this very day, one year later, I know I have nothing but her left.

My story seems tragic, but for every dark cloud there is a silver lining, they say. Well, at the end, my silver lining was greater than the cloud it self.

Listen to my tale, and do not make the same mistake that I did, for love is the greatest power in all the world, and I would give the world to have it.

You do not need to hear of my dreadful child hood, so I shall start when I met them again, in a place of serpentine darkness that mirrored my soul. A perfect match no?

* * *

I am not a normal person in any means. I am Sakura Haruno, sworn to bring back the love of my life, to bring him back to our beloved village. No matter how much I try, there is no normal life for me.

I had a life once, but what remains of it is shrouded in sadness. I help people for I have no choice. I help people to get rid of this emptiness inside my heart. Many years ago, my heart was shattered and stolen by _him_. I shall not speak his name, because I know that I cannot control the feelings of sadness he has caused. He nearly killed my best friend, who was like a brother to both of us. I trained and became stronger, but still I was not strong enough. I visited a fortune teller once, and she told me that I was destined to leave my home and family behind to search out my love, but I was never to find the same person I once loved. Of course, at the time, I screamed at the old hag and ran home to sob in a dark corner.

But now, 4 years after he left, I know she was right in one part at least. He was never the same person I once loved.

One year ago, I saw him again. He was in a place that made me feel so hollow, yet complete. He nearly killed us all, and would have but not for an intervention.

I know in my heart that the internal machinations of my home village would never find him before it was too late. I had to take matters into my own hands, and find him.

You do not need to hear of my dreadful child hood, so I shall start when I met him again, in a place of serpentine darkness that mirrored my soul. A perfect match no?

* * *

**I know that was really short, but I promise you that the random character arguments will resume.**

**Sasuke: really? AWESOME! I get to PWN everyone in MULTIPLE STORIES!**

**Sakura: shut up you arrogant bastard.**

**Sasuke: hey, whats with teh names? I thought u loved me?**

**Sakura: SPEAK F ENGLISH!! Oh, and I love the other Sasuke, not the OOC one. coughyoucough**

**Ydwtk: will you two please shut up.**

**Naruto: No hablo anglais!**

**Everyone: since when have you spoken spainsh?**

**Naruto: Quelle huere est til dans mon pantalon?**

**Ydwtk: what do you mean "What time is it in my pants?" and since when have you spoken French.**

**Naruto: No hablo anglais!**

**Everyone: SPEAK F ENGLISH!!**

**Naruto: No hablo anglais!**

**Everyone sweatdrops.**

**Ydwtk: t-t-t-t-that's all folks!**


	2. Reunion

**I AM SORRY!! DON'T KILL ME!**

**I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I have, like, 18 projects due right after break! (i.e., Jan 7)**

**So, merry Christmachanukwanzakah (Christmas- Chanukah- Kwanza)**

**Or for you atheists, happy new years.**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 1

Reunion

Sasuke kicked the bed sheets of his naked torso, his body covered in sweat.

His subconscious mind had let him know that there were leaf ninja approaching the base. He grabbed his shirt and sake bottle. He had been having nightmares for years now, so he drowned his problems in sake, much to Orochimaru's delight.

There were two familiar chakras approaching the base, but with the effects of the alcohol in Sasuke's system, he could not tell exactly who it was. He guessed it was Kakashi and Naruto; Sakura wasn't strong enough for them to take on this mission.

Sasuke slumped back in his bed and threw his sake bottle away. It smashed into the wall and shattered. Sasuke grabbed another bottle of medicine and gulped it down with haste. The effects of the alcohol wore off immediately, but Sasuke knew they would return as soon as he drank more sake, or any kind of alcohol for that matter. He was able to focus in on the approaching chakras, and he gasped.

It was her.

Sasuke scrambled to get his gear, for some unknown reason, and put it on. He narrowed his eyes as the doors opened.

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" said a surprisingly cheery voice.

_Cocky, eh? _"And you are?"

"You can call me Sai."

"And why are you here?"

"My original mission was to kill you, but for the sake of Naruto-kun and Sakura-san, I won't."

Sasuke's heart leapt. _So she is here._ "Why is _she_ here?"

"For one thing, she still has bonds with you. And-"

"In case you don't know, I severed those bonds." Sasuke snarled.

The entire right wall to Sasuke's room burst open and Sasuke raised and eyebrow. _Rasengan?_

Sakura stood there, no Naruto or other person beside her, cracking her knuckles.

Sakura was … beautiful. So beautiful. Sasuke was distracted by her supreme beauty and he didn't even notice a horde of ink beasts leaping at him.

"TEME!!" someone screamed. The _other_ wall blew up and Naruto and someone in a jounin outfit stood there. Sasuke pulled out several shuriken and disposed of the ink beasts.

"Dobe."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke heard (with his unnaturally keen ears) Sakura whisper.

"Hn."

"TEME!!" Naruto screamed again, before spawning several dozen clones and charging.

Before the clones even got _close_ to Sasuke, Sasuke's roof blew up.

_For the love of-! Is it blow-up-the-walls-to-my-room day?_

Sasuke moved and dodged the falling boulders, moving faster than the eye could trace. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one boulder plummet towards Sakura.

_NO!_ He screamed mentally. Before he knew it, his hand was alight with Chidori and he was shooting towards the boulder like a lightning bolt. He obliterated it with ease and landed on the ground in the center of the room as if nothing had happened. He turned his gaze skywards and growled.

"ITACHI!!" Sasuke screamed. In an eye blink, Sasuke had a thousand snakes shooting towards the elder Uchiha, who was sitting on the newly created cliff above them. Sasuke hid among the snakes but wasn't surprised when his Sharingan started following Itachi's seals.

A giant fireball shot at the snakes, incinerating the snakes. Sasuke took advantage of the smoke to get closer to Itachi. He drew his sword and charged it with Chidori.

Sakura watched her love with awe as he shot towards his evil older brother, like a knight of old vanquishing an evil-doer. His new sword was alight with lightning, like a spear in the darkness. She saw it in slow motion. 10 meters, then 8, then 5 then two, then one…

Itachi could barely avoid the strike, but he could not avoid Sasuke's counterstrike (that says _c_ounter). Itachi jumped to the side, bringing up an arm to defend against the coruscating lightning. Sasuke lashed out, slicing straight through Itachi's right arm, severing it completely.

Sakura's heart was alight with joy. _Is this the end? Has he finally done it?_

"Yon know Itachi; you relied on your eyes to much. Maybe they should be the next thing to go before you die. It'll have to be quick, seen as how you have less than a couple minutes to live." Sasuke's voice was almost inhuman.

"Kisame, we're falling back." Said Itachi. Itachi formed a seal with his remaining hand and chakra extended from the stub of an arm, forming a new one. It materialized, with skin tone and all. "You see, Sasuke, I have still more power than you can ever imagine."

Itachi disappeared, leaving Sasuke with nothing but humiliation and rage.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Eh, dobe." Said Sasuke.

No answer. That was _not _like Naruto at all. Sasuke turned around, but there was no sign of the dobe. Sasuke couldn't sense him either.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?"

Sakura was silent.

"You, new guy. I suggest you get everyone out of here before Orochimaru decides to come check this out."

"No, Sasuke-kun. We're not leaving without you." Said Sakura.

Sasuke could see tears forming in her eyes, and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart at the site.

"Ku ku ku…"

_That laugh…_ Sasuke thought. His head shot to the door and his heart sunk.

_Orochimaru..._

"It looks like Itachi didn't bother to fulfill his part of the bargain. Tsk tsk tsk." Said Orochimaru, shaking his head.

"What bargain?" said Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously.

Orochimaru laughed again. "The deal was that I was to lure Naruto-kun here and weaken him by forcing him to use the kyuubi, and Itachi would get rid of the leaf ninja and allow me to rejoin Akatsuki."

"Do you really think that the leader would _want_ you back? You'd be the weakest member in Akatsuki." Sneered Sasuke. "I mean, _come_ _on_, even _I'm_ stronger than you. I cut off Itachi's arm, while you couldn't even land a blow on him."

"Shut up! I made you who you are! I taught you everything I know!"

"Exactly; _that_ is why I have no reason to keep you alive."

Orochimaru laughed and vanished. Sasuke could already see where he was headed, and was powerless to stop him.

Sasuke's mouth opened to scream a warning, but he chocked in his momentary fear. _Sakura!_

Orochimaru appeared right above her, his sword poised to strike. Sakura seemed prepared though, and she shot her fist into his jaw. With a sickening crack, Orochimaru flew back, spiraling from the force of the punch.

Sasuke focused all his energy on his eyes. He could feel the cursed seal begin to take over, but he didn't care. Right now, he just needed to end Orochimaru. Sakura may have caught the snake sannin off guard, but there was no way anyone but he could defeat Orochimaru.

He felt new power course through his body, and he couldn't help but show his fanged smirk.

Sakura gasped. _What's wrong with his Sharingan? Could this be an effect of the cursed seal?_ Sasuke's eyes had changed, their normal tomoe having converted into long spikes projecting from his center pupil.

She finally remembered something about Kakashi that made yet another possibility spring into her head. _Mangekyou Sharingan? Could it be?_

Sasuke flapped his duck-feet/wings/hands and rose into the air. Black fire flowed from his eyes to his outstretched hands. "AMATERASU!" a jet of black fire shot out of Sasuke's hands and eyes, headed towards Orochimaru. It enveloped him and slowly disintegrated him. Orochimaru screamed out in pain before his lungs were enveloped by the fire.

Finally, when Orochimaru was disintegrated, Sasuke returned to normal and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, running over.

Sasuke fell to his knees, his head spinning from the drain of chakra. He felt Sakura grab him and her touch alone seemed to keep unconsciousness from claiming him. He turned and looked into her eyes. Jade met onyx. Their faces were inches apart.

"Sai, Yamato-taichou; go clear out the remaining sound nin from the base and see if you can find some medical equipment." Sasuke could hear Sakura barking out orders to her two remaining teammates.

Once he could no longer sense, see, or hear them, Sasuke looked back to Sakura.

The gap between them just seemed to keep closing. And closing. He felt something soft and wet and sweet tasting touch his lips. He fully opened his eyes and saw that Sakura was kissing him. He wanted to return it, but he couldn't; he just fell into total bliss.

Once they needed air, he broke the kiss. "Sakura wha–"

"Come on; let's go before they get back."

"Sakura, I can't take you with me." said Sasuke sternly. "It's too dangerous."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not the same helpless little girl I was in our genin days. I'm better. If you think that I'm still too weak, than you can damn well train me yourself, but I am not letting you leave me." Tears ran from her face and fell onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke brushed them away with the back of his hand. "Its not that you're too weak, it's that I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. If I could go back in time and stop myself from leaving the village, I would. If I could undo all the wrongs I've committed against you, I would. But the thing is that I can't. And I am determined not to let anything happen to you. You're the only person who's ever given a damn about the real me, and you're my friend." Sasuke admitted. _I wish you were so much more…_

"Nothing will happen when I'm with you, so don't worry." She smiled. _Whatever Sasuke-kun were you thinking when you said that? That's not like you at all._

Sasuke got to his feet, with a large exertion of effort, and jumped out of his nearly demolished room. Sakura followed soon after, making sure he didn't fall.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't exert yourself like that, it's dangerous."

"I know, but we have to get away from here as soon as possible." He said as he started to run towards the forest.

"Fine, but when we get to a resting point; I am going to heal you. In the meantime, take a pill." She tossed him a soldier pill and he popped it in his mouth.

_I just hope that we can get the others before it's too late._

* * *

… **Interesting**

**Sasuke: Ahhh… **

**Sakura: moron.**

**Sasuke: WHAT?**

**Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans ton pantalon?**

**Ydwtk: trust me; you do not want to know what he just said. **

**Any how, I hope you all enjoyed the story, the next chappie will be up as soon as I can get it up, which may be like, a month.**

**SORRY**

**R&R**

**Ydwtk**


	3. Coallition of Rebels

**I am SOOO SORRY! I know it took me so long to update, but I have a lot of projects. This chapter is dedicated to the following:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****- You have been one of my most faithful (and comical) reviewers throughout all of my stories. **

**Saya522****- I think you may very well be one of my most energetic reviewers.**

**AnimeDemon411-**** You gave me hope and inspiration in the fact that I can actually **_**do**_** a deep, meaningful story. Never been good at conveying emotions unless I have some idea of exactly what those were. This story started out on the third anniversary of one of my longtime childhood friends being killed, so it kind of gave me a little spark.**

**Snakeeye12****- Thanks for judging this story and thinking this is my norm, even though it isn't. I normally do a little more on the comical side, for those of you that have read ****Atonement**** and ****Repent****, although the latter has taken a bit more serious spin. It's nice to think that my cover is better than what's inside, and it lifts my self confidence, of which I have less than Hinata. I'm serious about that. I don't stutter, nor faint nor blush, but when it comes to doing something brave, I always kill myself **_**before**_** I do it, and then afterwards, I kill myself again.**

**Thanks to all of you! The top five reviewers for the overall story will get on this list! So review and you might be able to get on this list!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter Two

A Coalition of Rebels

Sasuke flipped over a tree branch to avoid a hail of kunai, and then swung backwards, kicking his assailant in the chest.

For days now, ninja and bounty hunters had been on his trail due to the standing warrant for his arrest and/or execution and the huge, huge enough to be more than an Akatsuki's bounty, bounty on his head offered up by the numerous villages and people he had offended, plus that of Itachi's bounty, which Itachi must have bribed someone to transfer it to Sasuke's bounty. It totaled up to about 50 million.

Sakura had to keep hidden, which she did easily with a simple concealment jutsu.

Sasuke continued through with his loop and swung up into the air. He formed a few seals.

"Sakura!" he shouted. To hell with stealth. "Get out of there!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Just as Sasuke saw a flash of pink leave the forest, he exhaled. A giant dragon of flame shot from his mouth, nearly a mile long and then split into dozens of smaller dragons which left to find the ninja on his trail.

He twisted in the air and shot a snake from his arm to swing him away.

Sakura watched with horror as Sasuke immolated all of those ninja, and then with more horror as she saw him use a snake like a rope towing himself to safety.

_Sasuke-kun, what have you become?_ She thought.

Sasuke and Sakura sat side by side around a small fire. Sakura was curled up and she law her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"So, Sakura," said Sasuke. "What happened while we were separated?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Well, where do you want to start? Right after you left us or after Naruto left to train with Jiriya-sama?"

"Hmm… I'd be inclined to say after the dobe left with the oaf."

"Where did 'oaf' come from?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay… Well, I continued my training with Shishou, which you probably would think cruel and unusual punishment. I made some more friends, most of which you don't know. I doubt you ever will. Other than that… I don't think anything happened. OH! I can't believe I almost forgot! Just after Naruto got back, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I went out on a mission to save Gaara, now the …" she told him the tale enthusiastically, describing some parts with rather interesting details

Sasuke couldn't help but sit there, feigning interest to hide his anger. _And Orochimaru didn't tell me about this? That bastard…_

"And then we came here to find you." finished Sakura.

"You did good." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura was dumbfounded. _Did Sasuke-kun just COMPLIMENT me? It must be the apocalypse or something like that._

"Uh-uh Sasuke-kun…" she started, trying to find the right words. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but couldn't. Not after…

_Flashback_

"_You're the only person whose ever given a damn about the real me, and you're my friend!"_

_End flashback._

"Yes?" he said.

"I missed you." _And I still love you_.

"I could tell that by the way you kissed me." He said, relaxing.

"You bastard." Said Sakura, punching him in the shoulder. "You kissed me too you know."

"I'm fifteen, for god's sake. Do you know what my hormones are like?" he said sarcastically.

Sakura glared at him. "Bastard."

"Annoying midget." He sighed.

"BASTARD! TRAITOROUS, UNCARING, BASTARD!" she slapped his face.

She then broke down into tears.

"I imagine you've wanted to do that for a while." He said. He put an arm around her. "I'm not putting up with your constant crying this time."

"Sasuke-kun…" she said. Sakura wiped her tears away and just stayed there, in his arm, head on his chest, so close yet so far.

* * *

Sasuke was up and had already started cooking breakfast by the time Sakura woke up.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said making sure the previous day's events were real.

"Aa?"

"Just had to make sure you were still here." She said.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Sasuke groaned.

He brought over some kind of stew. "Its shit, I know, but it's something that I made to keep us on the road. We have a few people we need to find."

_People?_ "Like who?" Sakura was getting suspicious now.

"People who can fight. People who can hold off Akatsuki members while I kill Itachi."

"I can hold my own against an Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"You nearly died." Sasuke said.

"If I were an idiot, I would think that you actually cared." Sakura looked at him with a shocked expression

"Don't be cocky." Sasuke growled.

Sakura pouted and ate her meal in silence.

The pair of them walked through the village, trying to be inconspicuous. The town was a run-down collection of shacks, really.

_I can't believe how much it hurts. Being near her. I can feel her presence. It's killing me. I can't love her, but I want to. My heart burns. My soul aches. If she stays, we'll both die. Polar opposites attract, they say. That one kiss we shared may have been our last. He waits. The one who did this to me. Be not that he existed she would have long been in my arms. How I crave her… how I love her._

Sasuke let these thoughts enter his mind, and he closed his eyes. A tear near escaped his eye. But like his heart, it burned before it left his eye.

"Why are we here?" said Sakura.

"There is a prison not to far north." Said Sasuke calmly.

"Are we going to free everybody?!" Sakura was obviously excited.

"Possibly. The rest of the team is there."

"And after we find them?"

"There is a warehouse about twenty miles east. It belongs to the Uchiha clan. We will stock up there and head out."

"Not talking much now, are we?"

"Quiet!" Sasuke snapped. "Let's go. Someone's spotted us."

* * *

"Are you ready?" said the grey-haired man. "You know what this means if we do this."

9 people stood before him. "Naruto and Sakura mean the world to us and this village." Said one of them. The others agreed.

"Good. These will be the teams." Said Kakashi. "Team one: Jiriya, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Shino. Team Two: Me, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Tenten. Our first priority is Naruto. Then Sakura and Sasuke."

"Hai!"

"As of now, we are missing nins of Konohagakure no Sato."

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Sasuke-kun. Since the land of the waves, anyways." The five members looked out to the horizon.

Sasuke: the traitor with a goal.

Sakura: the medic with a dream of love.

Karin: the annoying bitch with an infatuation.

Suigetsu: the one who hunts the swords.

Juugo: a peaceful person just trying to make his place in the world.

Together, they were Hebi.

* * *

**Ooh, a little romantic tension there. Sasuke and Sakura are going to get in some trouble, ne? Anyhow, that little tidbit in Italics was actually something I had to do for Shakespeare club, specifically Romeo and Juliet. I need extracurricular activities! I'm Romeo this year… Uhg. For those that haven't read the play, Romeo is, to say the least, a love-sick moron! So Sasuke is Romeo here, you can tell. It's not going to end up like the play, no way in hell.**

**Sasuke: Je ne suis pas un amour-malade personne de stupid!**

**Ydwtk: Yes you are a love-sick moron. And when have **_**you**_** been taking foreign language lessons.**

**Naruto: Je porte la bikini de Sakura-chan!**

**Ydwtk: you mean J'apporte, correct?**

**Naruto: Non. Regarder! **

**Naruto rips off clothes to reveal Sakura's very small red bikini**

**Sakura: No way in hell am I wearing that ever again.**

**Ydwtk and Sasuke: MY EYES!!**

**Hinata: I didn't know he rolled like that…**

**Bikini explodes.**

**Everyone in the universe except for Naruto and Hinata: I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!**

**Kakashi covers eyes with porn: Why am I criminal like Sasuke and Sakura?**

**Ydwtk: Where in the fuck is Jiriya? I have to have him tell you spoilers so you will pass out and not tell everybody **_**my**_** spoilers.**

**Anyhow, everyone wants to know what Naruto meant when he said: Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans ton pantalons? Well, he said: what is it that you like in your pants? That's a literal translation.**

**Anyhow, for more spazmatic character arguments in French and other languages, possibly, review!**

**Ydwtk**


	4. Introduction to Destruction!

**NOOOO! I'm sorry for the late update. I truly am. Anyhow, there is a character death (or is there) in the beginning of this chapter.**

**Don't hate me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following:**

**(In freaky announcer voice)**

**In first place, the one, the only, ****C.A.M.E.O. and Only!**** One question: how is Sasuke a pervert? And I would love to see Romeo and Juliet as Sasuke and Sakura, respectively. (The other way around would be just plain wrong) My Karin voodoo doll broke from too much stabbing… but I got another on E-Bay!**

**In second place is the hilarious, overly enthusiastic, taco-infatuated ****Saya522****! GO TACOS! Ydwtk hates referring to himself in the third person.**

**Tied for third place are…**

**The demon of anime, depressing-lover, ****Animedemon441!**** I don't get what you mean by separating paragraphs. Are you talking about the borders like "§" or something?**

**And the keen-eyed, snake-eyed,**** Snakeeye12!**** The first time I types that I typed that, I typed nakedeye… **

**Thanks to all of you for the fabulous reviews!**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 3

Introduction to Destruction

A figure walked out of the doorway of the Akatsuki base in Amegakure.

"Where are you going?" said another figure, walking out behind the former.

"Lighten up, Itachi. I'm going out for a drink, yeah."

Itachi leered at the figure with his red eyes.

"You don't drink."

"Maybe I want to try, yeah."

"You don't change your ways. Why are you leaving Akatsuki?"

"I am getting a fucking drink, yeah!" snapped the figure.

"Deidara!" snapped Itachi. "Answer the questions or _else_."

"You'd use Tsukuyomi on me?"

"No, I'd use Amaterasu."

"You wouldn't."

"Then its goodbye, Deidara." Itachi formed a seal.

Deidara screamed and vanished.

"Traitors aren't accepted in the Akatsuki."

* * *

Sasuke tapped sword on his shoulder as he looked at Suigetsu. The shark-man had been very annoying as of late, questioning Sasuke's motives for bringing Sakura in. As soon as the group had set up for camp for the night, Sasuke had pulled Suigetsu aside.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke said.

"You've been lusting after that girl every moment you've been with her. Come on, Sasuke, even _you_ should have some idea of how to get a girl into bed."

"If. I. Wanted. Her. She. Would. Be. **Mine.**" Sasuke growled. "She could have been mine years ago."

"Then prove it." Suigetsu smirked.

"Fine." Sasuke was going to shut Suigetsu up once and for all.

He walked over to the campfire and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

Karin shot Sakura a nasty glare (typed flare there the first time… don't know why that sounds funny. It probably doesn't) as she followed Sasuke out of the clearing.

Suigetsu snickered as he saw Sasuke walk Sakura away from the camp. Karin hopped up next to him on his tree branch.

"Look who's jealous." Suigetsu snickered.

Karin refrained from punching him. Just this time.

* * *

Sasuke watched the two onlookers and walked around the tree so that he was looking away from them.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her. This was as much for his benefit as it was to shut Suigetsu up. And he _**really**_ needed to shut him up.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

His tongue glided over her bottom lip and she opened it. He wrestled with her tongue and massaged it all at the same time. Their tongues were still playing when he broke for a moment to get a breath of air. He delved back in and continued kissing her furiously.

_Am I dreaming?_ Sakura thought. A small moan escaped her as Sasuke's hand stroked the small of her back.

**In no way are you dreaming, girl.** Said inner Sakura.

_Yeah, but if Sasuke-kun loves me it will be a miracle of biblical proportions._

**Then praise the lord and pass the ammunition! And by ammunition, I mean Sasuke-kun's-**

_Shut up and let me enjoy __**my**__ Sasuke-kun!_

* * *

_I can't speak these words, but I want you to know, Sakura-chan, that I love you. I may never get a chance to say this again. I love you with all my heart. I yearn for you. Your touch. Your mere presence. I know it sounds wrong, but I've loved you ever since our genin days. I never want you to be hurt. When the time comes, if I lay dying and you have the choice to trade your life for mine or run, then I want you to run. I don't deserve you. But I can't help but love you._

* * *

_I don't deserve you, Sasuke-kun. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're everything I've ever wanted. A beautiful face, to be sure. But underneath layers of ice you have the shining heart of a sun. And you know what, Sasuke-kun? I can see it. I can see how it shines. I wonder what would have happened if you had stayed. Maybe we could have done everything together, but regardless, I am happy that I can be here with you. I don't deserve you, though. But I can't help but love you._

* * *

Sasuke broke away after several minutes. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" tears came to Sakura's eyes. "You're not leaving… are you?"

"No. I'm sorry for leaving in the first place." He said. "I don't ever want to leave again… but…"

"But what?"

"If you ever have a choice between your life and mine, I want you to live. I don't want you to get involved in my problems. I don't want you to get hurt because of them. Am I clear?" he said firmly.

Sakura nodded and then started crying into his chest.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head and held her.

* * *

Suigetsu and Karin had moved so they could see the entire seen. Their mouths were wide open. Sasuke and Sakura had just had an intense make-out session for about fifteen minutes, and then they had started talking. Neither Karin nor Suigetsu could hear what was passing between them, but they still gawked.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Sakura smiled as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to get up but was pulled down by an arm around her waist.

_Flashback_

_Sakura cried into Sasuke's chest. She hadn't cried in so long. "Will you hold me tonight?" Why not? It was worth a shot._

_**IT'S ABOUT GODDAMN TIME! GO GIRL!**_

_Sasuke kissed her head again. "Hn."_

_Sakura giggled. "Mmm… Sasuke-kun…"_

End flashback.

She giggled again. "My Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled.

His shirt had somehow come off during the night, and her clothes were a bit ruffled.

She tried smoothing them out and walked out of the tent quietly.

_When was the last time I had a bath?_ She wondered. It had been at least two weeks.

She took out her jack-of-all-trades-scroll, meaning she could write anything on it, and she wrote Sasuke a note saying that she was out taking a bath. Obviously he was going to come looking for her, but she didn't care. She loved him, and though she was neither a slut nor a whore, she didn't mind him seeing her naked. Suigetsu was another thing, though. She looked over at his tent and she placed a barrier on it just to be safe.

* * *

A certain someone saw Sakura leave the camp with her 'ruffled' clothes, confident stride, and out of Sasuke's tent. The person walked over to Sasuke's tent and peered inside. It looked as if he was naked under the covers of his blanket. The tent was large enough for a couple, but not enough for two people who _weren't_ together.

They followed her silently.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and yawned. A scroll fell on his head.

_Sasuke-kun. _

_I'm going for a bath. Be back soon._

_Love, _

_Your Sakura_

Sasuke smirked at two things. One: Sakura had just _told_ him she was going to be naked, and since they were in the middle of the woods and there was a waterfall not too far away, that was where she was going. Two: it was signed _your_. As in she belonged to him.

He grabbed his shirt and dashed off.

* * *

Sakura sensed a chakra approaching and she smirked as she lowered her naked body into the cold water. She shivered and sent out some fire-element chakra to warm the water.

Steam rose and she chuckled as she started cleaning herself with the warm water.

She heard a twig snap and she whirled, covering her chest.

Sakura saw…

**

* * *

**

I'M SO FUCKIN EVIL!

**Naruto reading a book that says "le masturbation": mettre un pamplemousse dans ton pantalon et…**

**Ydwtk snatches book away: WHAT THE FUCK!**

**Sasuke: Il n'a pas de balle. C'est pourquoi il fait ca.**

**Naruto: DIRE QUOI! Ta mere est trop moche qu'elle marché dans un maison d'horreur et trouver une metrier! **

**Ydwtk translates: "Yo mama's so ugly that she walked into a haunted house and found a job!"**

**Naruto: Ave dominus! **

**Sasuke: TU-**

**Sakura places hand over Sasuke and Naruto's mouths.**

**Ydwtk: if either of you say another word in any language BUT anglais-English, I mean, I will have Sakura here castrate you both, and then I will tear out your entrails and skip rope with them. Clear?**

**Sasuke nods**

**Naruto: No hablo anglais!**

**sweatdrops**

**Ydwtk: PREP THE SURGERY TABLE AND TELL THE WORLD THAT THE ALLTIME ENTRAIL-ROPE-SKIPPING-CHAMPION HATH RETURNED!**

**Anyhow, who did Sakura see?**

**Is it**

**Naruto?**

**Sasuke?**

**Kakashi?**

**Jiriya?**

**Your mom?**

**Karin?**

**Suigetsu?**

**Juugo?**

**A mouse?**

**A giant sword wielding cock?**

**A stalker?**

**Me?**

**You?**

**A porn star (I meant to type that)?**

**A **_**tiny**_** sword wielding cock?**

**Hinata?**

**Itachi?**

**Pein?**

**God?**

**Cartman?**

**Ichigo (from **_**Bleach**_**. For all of you bleach fans out there, remember the whole Yoruichi ordeal when they were in the Seireitei? I have one thing to say: lmao.)?**

**Kisame?**

**Deidara (there's a hint there)?**

**Gaara?**

**A **_**naked**_** Sasuke with a large hard-on**

**All of the above?**

**What do you think?**

**Read and review PLZ!**

**Ydwtk**


	5. Will you love me back?

**A little Karin bashing AND SasuXSaku fluff coming up. YES! I can do it! All in the same chapter! Am I not awesome?**

**AND THE WINNERS ARE:**

**In first place, the one, the… do I need to repeat myself?**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: ****I know, me too. Not trying to be a pervert here. No one can get laid as much as Sasuke and Sakura do in ****Repent. **

**Saya522:**** You know that I killed Deidara… and I WANT TO HEAR THE TACO SONG! Referring to oneself in the third person is creepy...**

**Ryn729:**** Lol! Yeah, you got my message. Still, there IS some Suigetsu perviness in this chapter.**

**xXxHayaiUrufunee-san44xXx: ****Lol! I know, but this isn't exactly a funny story… though there is a little Karin bashing/comic relief in this chapter. **

**And to the rest of you that have reviewed, I thank you too. And to the aforementioned. (Duh)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 4

Will you love me back?

… Karin.

Fuckin Karin.

That overly jealous red-haired insane kunoichi stood there, kunai in hand, murderous gleam in her eye.

"You may have found some way to trick Sasuke-kun, but he's MINE." Karin snarled.

"Really? Sakura said. "Then whose lips were it that were being ravished by his? Whose tongue enjoyed the company of his, hm?"

"You poisoned him!"

"Who shared his bed, hm?" Sakura smirked. "Who lay in his arms as he slept?"

"SHUT UP!" Karin cried. She lunged at Sakura who grabbed her assailant and tossed her across the pool.

Karin fumed and Sakura swore she could have seen steam coming from around her.

Sakura jumped out of the water and smirked.

"Sakura?"

Again, Sakura whirled around.

Ah fuck.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered and then she became _oh_ so red, making Sasuke look at the _other_ **red**, or even close to red, parts of her body. _Fucking hormones._

"What the hell is going on here?" He couldn't help but peak a _little_ at her. And by a little he meant his eyes were roaming all over her body, taking in her form in all its glistening beauty.

He took off his shirt and gave it to her. "Cover yourself up."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura put it on and wrapped it tightly around her.

"Again, what the hell are you doing?"

"She thinks I poisoned you." Sakura stated simply.

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sasuke vanished and appeared in front of Karin, who had climbed out of the water.

"I will do what I want, when I want, where I want, _who_ I want, and you have no say in it. You are treading upon a knife's edge. On one side is you leave this group. If you fall on the other side you will experience the horrors of whatever I deem necessary and then I will string you up by your sluttish hair and leave you for dead while you contemplate what I showed you. Am I clear?"

Karin fell over and passed out.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and looked at her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But now she won't interfere in _our_ time." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist which was (unfortunately for him) covered by his shirt.

_I don't give a shit. I need her. She loves me. I don't care about anything else right now._

* * *

Karin wasn't really unconscious, and she watched the two kiss passionately from across the steamy pool.

She sobbed quietly and then sobbed more when she saw Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's ass, lifting the shirt up a little. Sakura chided him for that, _he laughed,_ and they went back to kissing.

She got up and ran past the couple back to the base. The sad thing was that they didn't even notice that she passed by.

* * *

Suigetsu snickered from his position _in the water_. Well, he kind of was the water. He moved himself around and inspected little Sakura's body with _great_ detail.

Sasuke had chosen well.

_God, I sound like Orochimaru… ugh. Wrong in so many ways. I'm glad I'm straight, though…_

* * *

Sakura loved how Sasuke was so insatiable. No matter how many times they kissed, he always came back for more. And she loved it. There was no part of Sasuke that she didn't love. Well, the _obvious_ perverted-ness had to be fixed, but that was all.

**He ain't the only pervert, girl.**

_What?_

**Do me a favor and kill Suigetsu. He was in that water. I could **_**sense**_** him. Now that's scary.**

_How?_

**You notice how every time Karin hits him he splatters?**

_Oh… PERVERT!_

**And so are you.**

_WHAT?!_

**You willingly waited for Sasuke to see you naked. Either you're a whore or you're a pervert. I am quite sure you're not the first. So, since you are getting-**

_I got it! We're fifteen. Well, Sasuke-kun's almost 16. I only had my fifteenth birthday what, three months ago? Anyhow, we're hormonally dominated, I love him, and he cares something for me. _

**Praise the lord and pass the ammunition.** Inner Sakura chuckled, referring to their conversation from the night before.

_I can't believe I'm having an argument with my imagination._

**Get over it. **

Sakura tuned her imagination out and continued getting dressed.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch _his_ Sakura dress from behind the trees. Juugo and Suigetsu even had tried to ask him what happened with Karin.

Sasuke ignored them and went back to his perverted activity.

Sasuke didn't mind his bulging pants _yet_, but tonight if Sakura slept in his bed again they both might. Just might.

* * *

_I love her. Dear god I love her. I want to be the one that she one day says goodnight to and the next morning waked up in her bed. I want to hear her say 'I love you.' She probably is thinking the same thing about me, though. I want to tell you, Sakura-chan. I want to scream it to the heavens. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. I love you. I love you. I could repeat it a million times to myself, but as long as __**he**__ exists, I can't say it to you. Hell, I could probably say it to him, and it wouldn't be as bad as having to say it to you. I love you. I love you. I want to say it to you every waking moment of my life, although that may never be the case._ A tear escaped from Sasuke's eye. He wiped it away with a sleeve. _Normal men would say something cheesy like "my love for you burns like the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns." All I need to say is that I love you, Sakura-chan. You are the world. The only shining ray of hope in my life. You are everything that I love. A beautiful face, to be sure, but you are more than just that. I love you, I love you. _

_I wonder though, when the time comes, will you love me back?_

* * *

**Okay, no character arguments. Doing it here would only spoil the story.**

**ATTENTION!**

**Somewhere in EVERY chapter I have hidden a plot clue. Do you think you can spot it? It won't be blatantly pointed out (except for last chapter or the prologue).**

**If you can, you will kick ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**** off his spot. (No offense. You're just in first place for amount of reviews, though I think Saya is a close second.) **

**If you can point out EVERY one for EVERY chapter, you will get a big banner like the following.**

_**!!YDWTK-SAMA WINS! EPIC WIN! WOOT!!**_

**See? Yes, I went as far as to say woot. Your name will replace Ydwtk-sama. The Sama is just my ego. ;)**

**Anyhow, the next few updates are probably going to be quick, but that doesn't mean don't review.**

**Ydwtk (should I add the sama?)**


	6. The Bitch

**Aww… Poor Karin. NOT!**

**Yes, there's more, although only slightly more, Karin bashing in this chapter. AND an overprotective Sasuke. Aww…**

**Isn't that cute?**

**REVIEWER TIME:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. What line are you talking about in the last chapter?**

**Saya522: SOMEONE BEAT C.A.M.E.O. IN BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW! OMG! Normally, C.A.M.E.O. is the first reviewer but you beat her! I love the taco song! ORAL-SEX (A.K.A. Orochimaru/Michael Jackson) WILL NEVER RETURN! Intestines! (Trans: I love your review, but not saying that I don't love everyone else's)**

**oOkuronekoOo: I know! Karin-bashing makes the world go 'round. **

**Thanks for your reviews and those who reviewed in previous chappies (Spell check's first suggestion for that was crappies… lol)**

**Ydwtk! **

Chapter 5

The Bitch

Karin sobbed. She sobbed and she sobbed. Seeing that _her_ Sasuke kissing another woman was the worst thing she could have imagined.

She wanted revenge. She yearned it. She wanted to make Sasuke feel the pain he put her through, and then he would come crawling back to her.

And there was only one person who could help her do that.

Sasuke nipped at Sakura's neck playfully as they lay in his tent later the night of the 'naked incident'. Sakura giggled like a school girl and Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke-kun!" she laughed as Sasuke reached under her shirt and tickled her.

"Sa…Sa…SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. She hit him on the head, playfully though, and he let out an amused groan.

* * *

Suigetsu was sipping on one of his bottles of water and he heard Sakura scream Sasuke's name.

He choked on his water and spat it out through his nose.

He heard Sasuke's groan and he nearly fainted.

He peeked into their tent and saw them together, lips locked. He couldn't see if they had any clothes on because of the blanket they were under, but by their position it looked possible.

* * *

Sasuke kissed Sakura fiercely, his passion expressed through the hunger in his kiss. His arms were down, supporting his weight as he lay over top of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined. "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to continue our little scene from earlier."

"Maybe I do." Sasuke said as he pulled back for a little air. "Maybe I want that and more."

Sakura blushed. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her again. "Just kidding. Well, at least not yet."

Sakura blushed more. "You flatter me, Sasuke-kun."

"That's my job." He said into her lips. "And so is this." Sasuke rolled down beside her and put her on top. He hugged her as he continued to kiss her.

Sakura didn't question it. But she got a little flustered when Sasuke reached a hand under Sakura's shirt and unclasped her bra.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched. Her pink bra fell out from under her shirt.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything _nasty_." Sasuke made a face like a nine year old at the thought of being with a girl. "That just gets really irritating when we're sleeping."

"Then maybe I should go back to _my_ tent." Sakura grabbed her bra and tried to get up, but Sasuke's arms kept a firm grip.

"Only if you put that on first." Sasuke said, pointing to the bra.

Sakura blushed madly. "That would require me to take off my shirt_ in front of you_. And thanks to you I have nothing under it!"

"And that's why I'm a genius." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll do that and so much more, my Sakura-_chan_." Sasuke kissed Sakura and they continued to roll around, enjoying each other's company for the night.

**

* * *

**

The next day…

The entire group readied to depart.

Karin was in a foul mood, Juugo was… Juugo, Suigetsu was smiling mischievously, Sakura was humming and smiling at Sasuke, and the Uchiha himself was smirking and he constantly shot glances at Sakura.

"So, where are we headed?" said Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"He says that we're going into town to gather information." Sakura translated.

"Obviously you misunderstand him. Sasuke wouldn't say something so dumb as to go into a town full of people who want to arrest/kill us. You're probably just a little whore sent here to lure Sasuke-kun into a trap." Karin scoffed.

Silence. Suigetsu gawked at Karin. Sasuke glared at her and Sakura _fumed_.

Sasuke held up a hand. "I told you that you were walking a fine edge, Karin. Did you take my meaning to heart? Sakura is here _because I brought her_. If she were trying to lure me into a trap, I would know. Sakura also happened to be on my team for three years and knows me very well." Sasuke growled. "If you have a problem, then get over it. Next time, I _am_ going to make you suffer."

That was that.

"We'll split up once we get into town. Sakura and I will patrol around town. Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu; I want you three to go around the countryside and see what you turn up. Suigetsu, _you're_ in charge. I don't want Karin out of your sight. Not even for a bathroom break. Clear?"

Karin gawked and Suigetsu laughed. "Aye, Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke started walking towards the town in the distance and Sakura followed.

* * *

The town wasn't that crowded, which surprised Sakura. She expected it to be extremely busy.

"I notice it too." Sasuke said. His travelling cloak was drawn tight around him, mostly keeping fangirls from ogling at his toned chest, but also to hide his sound uniform. Sakura's was also drawn tight around her and she didn't wear her leaf headband. "There are Shinobi in this village.

"I can tell. I can feel someone familiar… actually a lot of familiar people."

"Konoha?"

"I'd guess so."

"There isn't a person in the village who doesn't know you; be careful." Sasuke said quietly.

"I will. You too."

"As long as you're safe, I'll be fine." He smiled. The high collar of his cloak hid it partially from Sakura, so she saw it as a smirk. She had come to accept his smirks as smiles, though, so it didn't matter.

Sasuke walked into a tavern and Sakura reluctantly followed.

"Why are we here?" She whispered.

"There's information here. There always is."

"But there are also drunk people and killing them would bring attention."

"I know. That's why I'm going to claim you every time another man tries to come up to you."

Sakura blushed.

"Not like that." Sasuke said. His eye twitched.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She said.

They took a seat at a booth and waited.

"What now?"

"We wait for the information to come to us." Sasuke said. He placed his hands on the table and folded them, quietly observing the room.

Sakura lay back and crossed her legs.

A waitress came up to them. "What can I get you?"

"A hound." The waitress nodded and left.

"A hound?" Sakura questioned.

"You'll see in a minute."

A man came and sat down in front of them a minute later. He wore a large hat and a travelling cloak like theirs, completely obscuring his features.

"You need a dog?"

"I need a good one."

"You got the best."

"I'm looking for the Akatsuki." Sasuke said plainly.

"I know where they are. Lot a people been asking 'round here about them. An old shinobi in a mask from some village came asking this morning… I told him where they were, 'coz I'm not for getting in official business. It's bad for the rep, ya know?"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Tell us what you told them."

"What about my fee?"

"What do you want?"

The man considered it for a long while. "Gimme that whore you brought with you." He pointed to Sakura.

Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's. "If you value your life you will stop right there, tell us what you know, and grovel at our feet." Sasuke growled.

"You gonna kill me for a whore?" the man laughed.

Sasuke whipped out kusanagi and rammed it a centimeter from the man's ear.

"She is not a whore. That is not the reason I brought her with me." Sasuke activated his Sharingan, the deadly red orbs piercing the man, as if they could see into his soul.

"You there wit' the sword!" yelled the bartender. "Get on out of here 'fore I call them shinobi!"

Sasuke glared at the bartender. "Hn."

In a moment, there was a snake wrapped around the man.

"You's from Orochimaru! Sorry 'bout that! They're in Ame! I swear to the dear lord up in heaven!" the dog yelled.

Sasuke sheathed has blade and stormed out of the bar. Sakura followed.

"Sasuke-kun! Was that necessary?" Sakura said.

"He called you a whore. I am not fond in any way of that. Nor should you. And we got what we want. Is there anything you want to do since we aren't scheduled to meet up with the others till dusk?"

"I know… and I'd like to spend a little time with you." Sakura said.

"And I you." Sasuke replied.

"Just someplace quiet, though. Open, but quiet."

"Come on. I'm sure there's a place outside of town." Sasuke said, and they left.

* * *

**Sasuke: LET'S GET IT ON!**

**Sakura: Not yet, Sasuke-kun.**

**Naruto:** **Me gusta tacos! No me gusta tacos duros. Me gusta tacos sueve sin verdura! Yo como tacos en mi pancho! Como tacos con mi mejor amigo, Paco en su pancho! TACOS!! TACOS! Y como dije... TACOS!! (The taco song by Saya522)**

**Sasuke: Wtf?**

**Sakura: SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH.**

**Ydwtk: Je parle anglais, mais je ne veux pas parle anglais mantainent (sp? Bad French)**

**Sasuke: Je veux faire d'amoure a Sakura-chan. ( I want to! Make love to Sakura(chan)**

**Sakura: I'M SURROUNDED BY FOREIGN PERVERTS!**

**Ydwtk: I am not a pervert! Sasuke is, as will be visible this and next chapter.**

**A question to you all: What does Sasuke's sudden mood change spell out for the future?**

**Anyhow, Please read and review.**

**There WILL be an ALMOST lemon in the next chapter. (But you know what happens in all of my stories…)**

**Ydwtk**

* * *


	7. A Joining!

**HOLY h!t!**

**I think I may have gotten a grand total of ****7**** reviews for that one chapter! Now where the fuck are all my adoring fans. CLAP! CLAP FOR YOUR LIVES! Even though some were just to point out that I put up ****Repent's**** chapter 5, not this chapter 5. I'll be updating probably tomorrow, since I'm going to be on vacation from Monday till Thursday. **

**Thanks to…**

**You know what; I'm just going to say this.**

**CHECK YOUR E-MAIL! Normally I respond to my reviews. **

**If not, then I'll say this.**

**Thanks for reviews; it's amazing how wonderful you people are at guessing my plot lines…………….. and so on and so forth.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**** is still in first place! See if you can point out my plot hints to kick him off!**

**Enjoy**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 6

A Joining!

Sasuke found a good spot about a mile outside the town. It was an open glade with a bunch of tall trees surrounding it.

"It's amazing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, dancing around in the streams of light that shined through the forest canopy.

Sasuke just leaned up against a tree and watched her.

He took off his cloak and set it on the ground, and then sat down. Sakura ran over and plopped down next to him.

"I love you so much, you know." She said.

"I know." He smirked. "And I'm glad because of it."

He lifted her chin and placed a light kiss upon her lips. She tackled him and kissed him fiercely.

"I got something!" yelled an over enthusiastic Kiba.

"What?" said Kakashi.

"Its Sakura's scent. She was here. I got a trail!" Kiba set off.

Kakashi tuned into his mike and contacted the rest of the group.

"We've found Sakura!" he said.

"YOUTH!" Lee yelled over the mike.

Kakashi cringed.

"Move out! Neji, Hinata, Shino, bring in the rest of the groups."

Kakashi ran after Kiba as fast as he could.

* * *

A while later, the entire group had caught up just about a mile outside the town.

"Alright, fan out and-" Kakashi started.

"F-f-forehead!" squealed Ino, cutting him off. She pointed madly ahead of them and everyone looked to see Sasuke and Sakura, busy making out with each other.

Kakashi twitched.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Kiba gawked.

Lee sobbed.

Tenten slapped her forehead.

Jiriya giggled.

Hinata put a hand over her mouth.

Shino didn't do anything.

Shikamaru sighed and said "how troublesome."

And Ino jumped for joy.

"YES! YES! **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!**" She started dancing. "Go Ino, it's your birthday, it's your birthday! OH!"

"Ino…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura heard the commotion and they looked to glare at their intruders.

"Oh shit." Sasuke muttered.

"This must be what going mad feels like." Sakura rolled her eyes.

All ten of the Konoha shinobi walked over to them.

"What, not here to kill me?"

"No, we were looking for Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"I didn't kidnap him."

"We know that."

"Aren't you supposed to be arresting me?"

Silence.

"We are missing nins now." Said Kakashi. "Tsunade is too worried about losing more ninja so she hesitated to send more shinobi out. It's too much for people like us who keep losing loved ones."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke got up and extended a hand to Sakura. She took it and got up, nodding her thanks.

"Come on." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"We can't just stick around here."

"We can help, Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

"You're going after Itachi, and we're going after Naruto. They're in the same place, which we know."

"Ame?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi nodded.

"Fine. I have to find the rest of my team. Meet tomorrow at dawn."

Kakashi and the others left.

Ino sneaked around, unnoticed, and yanked Sakura aside.

"Tell me _everything_. Is he a good kisser? Hell, is he good in bed? TELL ME!" she said.

"First one, yes. Second one, I don't know! I haven't slept with him yet!" Sakura replied.

"How the hell did you two get _together_ in the first place? I thought he hated you."

"He doesn't hate me!" Sakura replied angrily. "Hell… I think he loves me." She added shyly.

Ino choked on her spit. "What?!"

"I'm not repeating myself, pig."

"I doubt it." Ino scoffed.

"Well, when I said I loved him, for the billionth time already, he said that he was glad because of it. The man we got our info from kept saying that I was a whore, and Sasuke nearly mutilated him on the spot. He blew up at Karin because she tried to kill me, oh, three times? He threatened to kill her. And do worse things to her, but point aside. I slept with him and-"

"Hold there: I thought you said that you didn't sleep with him."

"No Ino, I didn't. I slept _in the same bed._ I didn't have sex with him. Anyhow, getting back to the point, I slept in his bed and he didn't do anything perverted. He _cares_ for me. Hell, Naruto could see that were he still here. The point is that Sasuke doesn't show his emotions unless he feels really strongly about something."

"Sakura, you're the medic. You should know how his hormones are." Ino countered.

"Were that true, Sasuke would have raped me and been done with it." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Which is something that I wouldn't do." Finished Sasuke's voice.

He walked through the trees, his cloak back on, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Hello, Ino." He said.

Ino's heart fluttered. Even after all these years, Sasuke could still do that.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." She couldn't keep the Kun out of her speech.

"BACK OFF, PIG!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm taken, Ino." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed. He kissed Sakura lightly just to prove his point.

"Okay! I don't need a reenactment of what you two have been doing constantly for the past two weeks!" Ino said. "Geesh. Rabbits."

"We haven't slept with each other _yet_, Ino." Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed more. Sasuke put an arm around her.

"Sure. Get back to your rabbit games." Ino sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, can Ino come for dinner?"

"It's not like I own a house right now. There's no problem coming from me. I'll just have to make Suigetsu and Juugo keep an eye on Karin lest they slit her throats. So yes, she can, Sakura-_chan_." Ino, who was a few dozen feet away from them, backed up to them.

"Did you just say chan?" She gaped.

Sasuke nodded. "She's my Sakura-_chan_."

"There's something wrong with you." Ino narrowed her eyes. "Come on Sasuke, why don't you and Sakura come over to our camp?"

"I'd rather not." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke was a bit uneasy around the shinobi of his former village.

"Fine then. I'll come over at six tonight." Said Ino. "Just keep this Karin-bitch out of _my_ way."

Sakura chuckled and Ino left.

Sasuke pulled Sakura back into the grove. "Now, where were we…?"

Sakura giggled giddily (try saying that 5 times fast) and Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

One would think that Sasuke and Sakura could only spend a limited amount of time kissing each other.

On a tort.

(One has wrongness (one is wrong))

**8 HOURS LATER** (Its 6 at night. Dusk has just now fallen. Hebi split up at 8 in the morning. Sasuke and Sakura found their info at 9, Kakashi picked up the trail at 9:30, and found Sasuke and Sakura at about 10. They met, Ino and Sakura talked…)

"Karin and the others should be homing in on our chakras by now." Sakura sighed. The two of them had set up their tent and had just put a fire up. They lay in their tents. Sasuke's shirt was off, and he displayed his entire torso to the woman he loved.

_Mmm… I can't wait to display the rest of me to her…_ he though. _NO! BAD THOUGHTS! Wait… those are my thoughts. Ah well._

Sasuke nibbled on her lip and she giggled. "I don't care if they get lost or whatever." Sasuke said. "Just a little more alone time with you would be fine."

Sakura blushed ten shades of red and Sasuke kissed her again. She grasped his raven locks with one hand while the other one was firmly around his neck.

They rolled in the sleeping bag and Sakura ended up on top.

She stuck her tongue out at him, panting all the while.

Sasuke put his hand under her shirt and she was too busy kissing him again to notice that he unclasped her bra _again_ and slid it out of her shirt.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke smirked. "Am I not the only one allowed to have a little skin showing?" he said, reaching for her shirt.

Sakura slapped his hand away. "Bad boy!"

"Buts that what you love about me, ne?" Sasuke said, resuming course.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then Sasuke tore her shirt over her head.

She blushed and covered herself. "I won't go all the way if you don't want me." He said huskily. There was a double meaning to his words. "I just want to give you a taste." Again, a double meaning.

"You know I love you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said quickly. "But I'm not ready yet!"

"I know. Like I said, only a taste." Sasuke's smirk couldn't get much larger. Again, a double meaning. (Geesh Sasuke, if I didn't have an IQ of like, 160, I would say you were William Shakespeare reincarnate.)

Sasuke gently pried away her arms and exposed her to him. "Beautiful, as always."

"You referring to my face or my breasts?" Sakura pouted.

"Both." He said before taking one of her hardened peaks in his mouth.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she moaned loudly as his tongue played games with her.

Sasuke flicked her nipple in response, earning more moans.

He moved back to her mouth and rolled over so he was on top.

"U-unfair!" Sakura gasped as his hands continued doing what his mouth did not.

"Perfectly fair." Sasuke said, kissing her.

"FOREHEAD!" came the annoying voice of one person.

Sasuke and Sakura whirled and glared at Ino, who was peeking through the tent flap.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" roared Sakura.

"Just don't keep going." Ino pouted.

"We didn't start." Sakura sighed. She grabbed her shirt and put it on.

"I wish we did." Muttered Sasuke, placing a kiss on her cherry lips.

"Pervert."

"I'm only one when I'm around you." He kissed her again.

"Then tell me… do you love me?"

* * *

**A bit of a romantic-tension-filled cliffie, eh? Normally I don't do that.**

**Will Sasuke say yes?**

**Madara: That would ruin the point of the story.**

**Sasuke: no it wouldn't! I love her, and I'm going to have to say it sometime.**

**Sakura: As long as it's not during/before/after sex, I'm fine with it.**

**Madara: the point of this story is for the two of you to go through a romantic adventure to find your best friend and save him from death, and along the way Sasuke, being emo, will never admit his true feelings to Sakura until either **

**a) He was about to face Itachi.**

**b) He was about to die.**

**c) He was about to face Pein.**

**d) He was about to face ME.**

**e) You get pregnant.**

**f) He proposes to you.**

**g) All of the above.**

**Ydwtk: from now on, I'm letting Madara explain things. As Shikamaru would say, "it's too troublesome."**

**People, if you wonder why I'm letting a sick bastard translate for me, LOOK AT MY PROFILE! It says very clearly, that I deny the fact that he is a sick bastard that put his brother's eyes in his own eyeballs.**

**I do have my own version; I'll be posting it in ****The What If Chronicles****, another story, or rather four that I've started. Feel free to take a look at the choices and vote.**

**Madara: **_**What does progeny's change in behavior spell out for the future?**_

**Please review.**

**Ydwtk**


	8. The Betrayal!

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The horrendously short-wait for the new chapter is here!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The betrayal you all have been waiting for is here!**

**And someone FINALLY FIGURED OUT ONE OF MY PLOT HINTS!**

**Congratulations….**

_**!! CONGRATULATION! V.BLACK WINS!! EPIC WIN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!**_

**I wasn't kidding.**

**I've already told ****V.Black**** the answer, but the rest of you can always try to find these clues on your own.**

**CHECK YOUR E-MAIL! That's how I respond.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 7

A Betrayal!

"… Do you love me?"

Sasuke was dumbstruck. He had thought that Sakura wouldn't pursue that course of conversation.

"I-I-" He stammered.

"Now don't you two get started again."

A grey-haired head poked its way into their tent.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Sakura. "YOU PERVERT!"

"Shh… Sakura-chan." Sasuke said. "I'm sure the pervert has more porn to go read." He shot a nasty glare at Kakashi.

"Ah." Kakashi took the not-too-subtle hint and left.

Sasuke grabbed his shirt and threw it on casually.

"We'll continue this later, Sakura-chan." He whispered.

"No we won't. We're going to have a perfectly normal night." Sakura pouted. "Since Kakashi is here, that means they set up camp with us, and I am NOT going to have the entire camp listening to _your_ moans."

"I'm offended!" said Sasuke. "You'll be the one who's moaning."

"How much are you willing to bet?"

"If I win, then I get two rounds." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"And if I win, you are my personal slave for a day." Sakura smirked.

"Done." _I probably shouldn't have accepted that…_

Sakura got up and left the tent. Sasuke followed, his shirt intentionally 'ruffled'.

The pair got odd looks from the all the ex-leaf Nins.

"Hn."

"He is asking where are Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo, if any of you know." Sakura translated.

"I can't smell anyone in the vicinity." Said Kiba. Akamaru barked. "Neither can Akamaru."

"My bugs tell me that there was a fight somewhere several miles southeast. It was over quickly, so I assumed it was petty. I have no other details." Said Shino.

"I'm checking it out." Sasuke said. He reached inside his tent and put Kusanagi on his belt.

"You may need a medic." Sakura said. Sasuke tossed Sakura her medical equipment.

"I'll lead you to it." Shino got up.

"I will go and protect Sakura-san!" said Lee, hyper.

"Fine. Let's move."

They set off.

* * *

Three figures shot through the woods. Two wore black cloaks with red clouds.

_Flashback_

"_Oi! Karin, you said you sensed Itachi!" complained Suigetsu. "Its 5 in the afternoon; we have an hour to get back to camp."_

"_I do!" The three were in a large clearing several dozen miles outside the town. "Do you doubt me?"_

"_Yes." Suigetsu smirked. "Now where the fuck is he?"_

"_Why should I tell you?"_

"_Sasuke put me in charge."_

"_Please, calm down." Juugo said._

"_STUPID MANIAC!" yelled Karin. _

_She punched Suigetsu and kicked Juugo. Suigetsu splattered on the ground and Juugo flew into a tree._

_Karin formed special seal, taking her thumb, index, and middle fingers, and placing the two fingers to the opposite thumb._

_A small spiral of blue chakra formed and it expanded, blinding light filling the area._

_Two figures stood there._

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a clone of one of the figures, the shorter of the two, appeared. "Suirou no jutsu!"_

_Suigetsu's water form was gathered up and surrounded Juugo, and the shadow clone held the prison around the maniac._

"_Suiton: Goshukuzame!" the taller one placed his hand on the water prison and five sharks shot through it, tearing through Juugo._

"_That's enough, Kisame." Said the shorter one. _

_Kisame laughed. "I never realized how effective Suirou was so effective against Suigetsu's Kekkei-Genkai!" _

"_What about my reward?!" screamed Karin._

"_You will get it when I possess what I seek. You want revenge against my stupid little brother. You will have it. You want him as your sex toy. I don't care." Itachi said._

"_I don't care about Sasuke anymore. I said in my last letter that I wanted __**you**__." Karin crossed her arms._

"_I'll think about this. Now come." That was the end of that._

_End_

Karin kept glancing at Itachi, whose face was as impassive as ever.

"Itachi, where are we going?"

"Ame."

"Why Ame?"

"That is where Pein resides."

Somehow Karin knew she was in for it.

* * *

Sasuke looked ahead with his Sharingan as they closed in.

He saw a clone's chakra, but he couldn't make it out.

"Sakura-chan, throw me." He muttered.

Sakura gave him a bewildered look.

"Use your monstrous strength to send me flying like a projectile." He explained.

"Ah." She nodded. "Move back."

Sakura placed her feet firmly on a tree and used chakra to hold herself there.

Sasuke went a head of her and then jumped back at full speed.

Sakura grabbed onto his arm with both of hers and focused every ounce of chakra she could into her throw.

Sasuke shot like a speeding bullet, no, faster, until he could see his reality almost come apart.

Sakura hand tossed Sasuke and he had just vanished. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Wow…" she said.

"THAT WAS YOUTHFUL, SAKURA-SAN!" yelled Lee.

"Thanks…"

* * *

It was as if Sasuke froze in time. He could see everything that was going on in slow motion.

He ran as fast as he could towards his destination and he saw Itachi.

Sasuke drew Kusanagi and charged it with a Chidori. He slashed at Itachi, but his blade passed his body. Sasuke repeated the motion again and again, but to no effect.

"What!" Sasuke couldn't touch Itachi. He couldn't do anything.

Then Sakura and the others arrived.

Sasuke tried to reach out to Sakura and he crashed into reality.

The entire area was suddenly a giant crater.

"I think we just learned how to bend reality." Sasuke said. He was lying next to Sakura; the entire group was on the ground.

Itachi exploded in a puff of red smoke.

Suigetsu and Juugo, both bloodied, lay next to each other in the crater.

"What the hell happened?!" screamed Sakura.

"I think I passed beyond time and space." Sasuke said. "My speed plus your strength must be enough to rend reality apart…"

"Awesome!" cheered Sakura. "Wait till I tell Shishou!"

"Sakura, we're missing nins…"

"Aw damn…" Sakura pouted. "I can still write her!"

"Can we just heal those two up and get out of here?" Sasuke groaned.

"Fine."

Sasuke had no doubts that Karin betrayed them. Sasuke had a woman in his life, much to the dismay of his fangirls, Karin included, and the egotistical sluts would be jealous bitches.

But Itachi… she wouldn't really run to him, would she?

What the fuck was he thinking, of course she would! Karin hated Sasuke right now, Sasuke hated Itachi, and obviously, _the enemy of my enemy is my friend_ was running through her mind very clearly.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky by the time the six returned to camp.

"Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata; take the watch in shifts. You're the early warning system. Karin betrayed us to Itachi, and he'll be coming here, probably." Sasuke said to the Konoha Nins.

"Fine, Sasuke-sama." Said Kiba sarcastically. "Would you like a glass of water and a one way ticket to Itachi as well?"

Sasuke noticed the 'one way' and glared at Kiba.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, pulling on his arm. "Let's just go to bed."

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke walked over and entered his tent, going to sleep immediately. Sakura joined him and tried to comfort him.

Itachi walked into Amegakure quietly and calmly, like he always did. It was amazing that Sasuke had not killed his clone yet.

Itachi felt something slice across his chest, like a blade, and he gasped in pain. In truth, it was sheer agony. The memories of his clone flooded back into him. _I couldn't even see him!_

Itachi took a look at his own chest and to his surprise, there was a large scar there, running from his right shoulder to his left hip.

_What the hell happened?!_

* * *

**Indeed? You should know that a clone only transfers its memories, not its injuries, when it dies.**

**How did Sasuke injure Itachi through his clone?**

**Itachi: he is a haxor. **

**Madara: I'll tell you this, it has something to do with the freaky bending reality-thing.**

**Ydwtk: Thank you.**

**Naruto: no hablo anglais!**

**Sasuke: dobe.**

**Sakura: immigrant (no offense)**

**Sasuke listens to iPod and sings in heavy metal voice. "I've only wanted the blessing made, now I've been labeled a renegade! It seems so clear now what I must do. You're no Immortal; I won't them DEIFY YOU! (Sasuke continues with air guitar) They view you as the new messiah! DEIFY YOU! Renew belief in some demented man-"**

**Madara taps Sasuke on the shoulder and Sasuke stops: What the fuck was that?!**

**Sasuke: Umm… umm…**

**Ydwtk: Enough. Sasuke, you'll never get a record deal. Give it up AND STOP BUTCHERING THAT SONG!**

**Sasuke pouts.**

**Ydwtk: anyhow, does anyone know that song? Just curious. **

**Please read and review.**

**I'm repeating my question.**

**What does Sasuke's sudden OOCness spell out for the future?  
**

**Please review!**

**Ydwtk**


	9. I do

**MY GAHHHDSORZ! (Random word) **

**The big chapter!**

**I'm not telling you why its big, but I've given you a BIG hint.**

**Anyhow, people, CHECK YOU E-MAILS! That's how I respond. **

**Anyhow, I was, at one point, considering canceling the story (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!(??)) But I thank ****sasusaku0129**** for giving me the inspiration to continue!**

**The one part on her profile (I read all my reviewers' profiles) about ADVICE THAT ALL MEN NEED (which I find surprisingly true…) and the following comment about (Cough NARUTO Cough SASUKE cough) gave me an idea. See if you can find the tips that I put in this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to her and the rest of my faithful reviewers! THANKS YOUS ALL!**

**All weird spelling/grammar issues are intentional in AUTHOR'S COMMENTS ONLY!**

**I don't own Naruto, now stop rubbing it in my face!**

**Enjoy,**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 8

I do

Sasuke watched as the group packed up camp the next morning. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura had finished their parts quickly and were off doing their own thing.

Sasuke sat on a rock, watching Sakura. Sakura chatted with Ino and Ino chatted with Sakura. Shikamaru cloud gazed on a tree above the two. Kakashi was… Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed, and a small smile placed itself upon his lips at seeing _his_ Sakura so happy.

"You love her."

Sasuke nearly fell off the rock at that. Kakashi was sitting upside down on a tree above him.

"Hn."

"You've loved her forever, Sasuke. Can you admit it?"

"Hn." Sasuke said again.

"Let me put it to you this way: if you don't then there will never be any more Uchihas. Ever."

"You'd do that?"

"No, Sakura would."

"She wouldn't." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You're faith in her proves it."

"Hn."

Kakashi jumped off, going to do… Kakashi things.

* * *

"Ino!" snapped Sakura.

"I am going to tell him. He needs to know! How else will he ever _get_ into a situation where he'll say that he loves you." Ino smirked.

"NO!" Sakura cried, but Ino was already walking off.

"She's something." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, come _on_, Shikamaru. Just because you're a genius doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't." Sakura sighed. "There was a double meaning to that."

"Troublesome woman." The Nara sighed.

"Me or Ino?"

"Both."

"You said wom_an_, indicating singularity." Sakura smirked.

"Maybe that was because I was referring to you since _you_ were in the general vicinity."

"No. You would just feel guilty for calling Ino troublesome since you _have feelings for her_."

Shikamaru fell from his tree in a very comical way. Sakura cracked up. _He's too easy to fool._

"How did you know?" Shikamaru whispered.

Sakura stopped. _What the hell? I was right. Oh shit…_

"Lucky guess?" Sakura shrugged.

"What am I going to do though?"

"Tell her. Ask her out. Of course, I recommend waiting until this entire ordeal is over."

"Thanks, Sakura."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Ino jumped up onto Sasuke's rock.

"I'm taken, Ino." Sasuke sighed.

"That's not the reason I'm here." Ino huffed. "It's not that forehead isn't ready for sex; she is, but she's just unsure of herself. She loves you with everything she has, but she's not too sure that you love her."

"Is there a reason that you're being a liaison between us?"

"Sakura's too shy." Ino giggled.

"You make her sound like Hinata." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

Ino blanched. "You_ do?_ Don't worry, Sasuke, you're secret is safe with me. But on one condition: you keep her safe and you treat her right. If not, than the entire world will know. Well, that and other things. But may I ask as to why you want to keep it a secret?"

"If I told Sakura I love her, then our relationship would go to a whole other level. A level enough for Itachi to take advantage of. I don't want her to get hurt."

"And another condition: on the wedding day, I get to be the chief bridesmaid."

Sasuke twitched. "Fine. What, do you want Shikamaru to be the best man too?"

Ino blushed and then whispered, "Am I really that transparent?"

"As is he."

Ino blushed more. "Him… feelings for me?"

Sasuke nodded. "You help my relationship, I help yours."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

Ino jumped down and ran back over.

_Women._ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ino ran over to Shikamaru and tackled him, placing a kiss on his lips.

_There is a god!_ Thought Shikamaru, returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ino and held her there.

"Hi there Shika-kun!" Ino giggled as they broke apart.

"Ino-chan…" Shikamaru smiled.

"Ahem." Sakura coughed. "Can you two take this somewhere else?"

Ino laughed and Shikamaru kept smiling.

Sasuke jumped over to where Sakura was and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we do some of our own?"

Sakura smiled mischievously. They climbed up to the top branch of the tree that would support their combined weight, and Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap, smiling at him.

"You know… you never answered my question." Sakura purred.

"You're never letting that go." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you don't say yes, you'll never get your sex."

"That would be giving me a reason to lie to you, Sakura-chan. I would never do anything _only_ for the sex. I would do it for your love." He kissed her. "Your hand in marriage." He kissed her again. "And then the sex, in that order." He kissed her again.

Sakura blushed furiously. "My-my hand in marriage?"

"Maybe someday." Sasuke smirked. "Hopefully sooner, rather than later."

"My hope too, Sasuke-kun. I might just ignore the fact that you haven't said that you love me if you do propose, assuming its _romantic_ enough."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know candle-lit, flowers, and all."

"I don't do romantic." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But I may take an exception for you."

Sakura stayed silent.

"I already know that you love me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I just… want you to love me back."

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

OMG WTF is with the silence?!

Are they even alive?

"I do." He whispered. "I do love you."

Sakura fell off the tree branch but Sasuke caught her arm.

Tears of joy flowed from her eyes. "Really?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. And I've actually tried to prepare for telling you this. Then Ino and Kakashi started nagging me and…"

"I had my suspicions." She climbed up Sasuke's arm and sat back down on his lap. "AND YOU TOLD THEM BEFORE ME?!" she punched him. She was furious that he would tell her best friend and her mentor, but not her!

"Hey, hey…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could, reveling in the loving warmth that she brought him. He hadn't felt love in eight years, and there was one thing he could say about feeling it again.

The best thing that had happened to him.

"I-I'm sorry… Sasuke-kun." She said, crying into his chest.

"Its okay, my beautiful Sakura-chan." He said, pulling aside her hair and stroking her face. "It will always be okay."

* * *

"So, oh great-and-mighty leader," Suigetsu mocked, "Where the hell are we off to?"

"Ame. Amegakure no Sato."

"There is a matter of how we are supposed to be getting _in_ there." Kakashi said.

"…"

"…"

There was a long pause. No one said anything. Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru were forming plans in their heads.

"Disguise ourselves as Akatsuki members?" Neji suggested.

"Orochimaru may have fallen for that, but I doubt the real Akatsuki themselves would fall for that." Sasuke shook his head.

"Then maybe I can help."

* * *

**Ooh… WHO IS IT?!**

**A) Kisame**

**B) Itachi**

**C) Pein**

**D) Konan**

**E) Zetsu**

**F) The only person in the Naruto-verse that refers to himself in the third person**

**G) Deidara**

**H) Sasori**

**I) Yo mama**

**J) A giant can of beer**

**K) David Draiman (The lead singer of Disturbed. That was who the song from last chapter was by, by the way. It was called Deify, on the album Ten Thousand Fists.)**

**L) George Clooney**

**M) Dr. Evil (From Austin Powers)**

**N) Madara**

**O) St. Patrick (go Irish!)**

**P) The Easter Bunny**

**Q) The Boogeyman (??)**

**R) Santa Claus**

**S) A stripper**

**T) Karin (Wait, what's the difference between this and the aforementioned?)**

**U) ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**V) ****V.Black**

**W)****sasusaku0129**

**X) ****Saya522**

**Y)****musicstar13**

**Z)****oOkuronekoOo**

**AA)****Ryn729**

**BB)****Jayde-Green07**

**CC)****Emiko Sessh**

**DD)****XoXNekoNanaXoX**

**EE)****Baby Acoustic**

**FF)****xXxHayaiUrufuNee-SanxXx ****(Damn that was a lot to type)**

**GG)****AnimeDemon411  
****  
HH)****Snakeeye12**

**II) Romeo**

**JJ) Juliet**

**KK) ALL OF THE FUCKING ABOVE!**

**LL) MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**I don't own any of the aforementioned names, celebrities and all.**

**Seriously… Vote. All of the Fanfiction names mentioned are EVERYONE THAT'S EVER REVIEWED FOR THIS STORY! And then me. **

**I DO have some more names, like Jack Sparrow, weird-drunk-hobo, etc.**

**Anyhow, I HAVE RUN OUT OF CHARACTER ARGUMENT IDEAS**

**Character arguments are those little tidbits that I put at the end of every chapter like**

**Sasuke: I'm so fucking sexy**

**Itachi: No, I am. You suck.**

**Ydwtk: FOOLISH BROTHERS!**

**And the like. That is what I mean. I will do them in other languages, provided I have sufficient knowledge. Go for French. I can insult people in Chinese… Like Fei-fei de pi yan (I think that means a Baboon's ass crack) and possibly in German… Hurenson? (I think that means bastard in German. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**Please Review**

**Ave Dominus Ydwtk (ave means hail and dominus means lord in Latin. What I'm saying is: Hail Lord Ydwtk!)!!**


	10. The Enemy Of My Enemy is My Friend

**AHHGHGHGH! JE REGRETTE! GOMEN NASAI! DEAR GOD I'M SO SORRY! It's been a while, I know. But several things in my life happened:**

**I have 7 projects going on right now.**

**I GOT ULTIMATE NINJA 3! It's an awesome game! I recommend it to all obsessive fans!**

**I broke up with current girlfriend… cries**

**And found a new one three days later! She's a foreign exchange student from France and can't speak English if her life depends on it! So I'm translating… Whoop-dee-doo. I don't think you're supposed to be a foreign exchange student if you don't speak the language of the place you're going to! Anyhow, she's GORGEOUS!... (Ten hours later) and did I mention beautiful to an unparalleled extent. Well, for a French chick anyways. She's half French, one quarter Irish, and a quarter German. I'm going to stop there.**

**Anyhow, I thank all of my precious reviewers. ONE PERSON ACTUALLY GUESSED IT RIGHT! GO ****theinfamoussyllable****!!**

**You'll see in a minute.**

**Anyone who reviewed will get put on the next queer list thingy. Even Anonymous reviewers. **

**NOTE: it seems my borders aren't appearing anymore, so look for the giant spaces; that's where there are boarders. **

**Enjoy, **

**I don't own Naruto, goddamn it!**

_**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**_

* * *

Chapter 9

The Enemy of my Enemy is My Friend

The entire group whirled, weapons coming out. It was an Akatsuki.

"Don't worry. I'm here to make a trade." Said the Akatsuki.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said.

The Akatsuki member took off his hat do reveal a disfigured and burnt face, but piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Deidara?" said Sakura, astonished.

"Itachi turned on me. He tried to kill me using Ama…" Deidara clutched his heart and leaned on a tree.

"Amaterasu? Why?" Sasuke said.

"I was trying to leave. To leave it all behind. Akatsuki." Deidara panted.

"Why?"

"I'm sick of it, damn it!" the blonde snapped. "Look, I might not have enough time so shut the hell up and listen. Akatsuki is more formal than you might think. They recruit their spies, not actual members, from a ball. Yes, a ball. As in dance. People who want to work for them behind the shadows go there and simply act as if it were a ball. I am not sure how Pein-sama does it, but he picks out certain people and the rest that weren't picked just disappear. I can get you into that ball; you need an Akatsuki's backing to get in, but I'm only sending in two. It attracts less attention. That will get you inside the Akatsuki headquarters, and close enough to where your friend is staying."

"What about Itachi?" said Kakashi.

"He normally finds a couple of whores from the women in the ball, though Kisame swore that he saw a man once go with him." Deidara chuckled.

"What do you want out of this?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"A full pardon and a medic who can get me back to normal. It took everything I had to get away, and he still got me somehow. Not all the way, else I'd not be here."

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Can you do it?"

"Maybe. I'd need Ino and Hinata to help, though." Sakura put a hand on her chin as if thinking. "Yeah, I should be able to."

Sasuke snarled. "I'm going to be there every second of it."

Sakura giggled. "M'kay."

"Once you've gotten me healed, I'll tell you all the specifics."

Sakura started barking out orders, suddenly in her element as a doctor, and the operation began.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Sasuke and Sakura left the tent that they put Deidara in.

"You okay?" Sasuke said.

"I'm just a little tired." Sakura yawned.

"It's not even light out. Let's get to bed." Sasuke said.

"Will you carry me there?" Sakura purred, sticking out her lower lip in that puppy-dog-begging-sort of way.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**Three days later...**

"Hey guys?" said Ino as they were packing up camp. They had had to unpack it again after the operation with Deidara, who was still out, but was now strapped to Akamaru. "Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

The entire camp stopped what they were doing. "Dunno." They said simultaneously.

"Not _again."_

* * *

The two were about a mile away from the camp, laying on the ground, kissing fiercely. Sakura lay on top of Sasuke, much to Sasuke's annoyance. They figured out something with their time-space jutsu that they took full advantage of. It seemed that whenever Sasuke was in the half-space dimension, he could bring Sakura to where he was, and he could immediately go to her. Also, they could talk to each other easily. The only problem was that Sakura was the only one that could bring him out of the dimension. So Sasuke could go half way around the world, and then could bring Sakura there in an instant. It was a nice way of getting away from Ino and the others.

"You know Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, brushing the hair out of her face. "I think I might actually be looking forward to the Akatsuki Ball. You… me… dancing…"

"We still have to get the dobe out of there." Sasuke said, smiling. "Although…"

"No. No way in hell. Not while we're on a _mission_. Maybe after." Sakura hit him playfully on the head.

"Hn."

**THWACK!**

"Hey!" Sasuke snapped, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get." Sakura pouted, rolling off of him and getting up. "No more 'hn's, 'aa's, or anything like that from you mister."

"Fine then. One more kiss before we go back to camp?" He said, getting up and walking over to her.

"Nope." Sakura put out her hand. "Come on. We have to get back to camp."

"You can walk." Sasuke growled.

_One would think that he wouldn't get so pissed off because of one lost kiss. I mean, I've deprived him of the sex he wants for what, three weeks? _Sakura thought. She sighed. "Fine. _One_ kiss."

Sasuke's lips were on hers before she could move an inch.

* * *

The rest of the group was waiting impatiently for the Sasuke and Sakura to come back. When they finally appeared, everyone did a '_praise the lord!'_ motion.

"What?" Said Sasuke.

"You two have been gone for _three hours_." Ino said. "We have a lot to do before we leave for Ame. We need to select two people to go in, and if it isn't me who's going, then teach them how to dance-"

"I know how to dance!" protested Kiba.

"Yeah, you mean by humping the floor." Ino scoffed. "I'm talking about ballroom dancing."

"I sort of can…" Sakura said. "And Sasuke-kun can memorize the moves with his Sharingan."

"Then it's decided." Sasuke said. "Sakura and I are going to that ball."

Suigetsu scoffed and stifled a laugh. "Yeah right. Like every member of the Akatsuki isn't going to recognize _you_, the virtual twin of Itachi and Sakura, who killed Sasori."

"Sasori and Deidara were the only two that saw me." Sakura defended.

"Your point?"

"We're going and that's final." Sasuke growled.

"Well you know what, Mr. I'm-all-high-and-mighty, I don't like your tone. If I hear the words 'that's final' out of your mouth again, and they truly will be." Suigetsu cracked his knuckles.

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke walked up to Suigetsu.

"Attention all Home Depot employees, testosterone spill: isle 4." Ino muttered.

"I'd say it is." Suigetsu cocked his head.

"If I hear a single threatening word out of your mouth that is not directed at an enemy, I will kill you." Sasuke turned on his heel and started walking.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Suigetsu drew his cleaver and swung it at Sasuke. "YOU'RE DEAD, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke whirled faster than anyone could trace and blocked the attack with Kusanagi. Suigetsu jumped back and stuck his blade into the ground. He leapt up onto a tree, forming seals.

"SUITON: BAKU SUISHOUHA!" Suigetsu roared as he spat out a great torrent of water at the group.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Kakashi and Sasuke ejected fireballs to block the water enough for the others to jump away.

"This bastard is MINE!" Sasuke growled. Kakashi obliged and jumped away with the others.

Sasuke leapt on top of the wave and up to where Suigetsu was; the top of the waves. His body seemed to merge from the waist down, giving Sasuke a sort of disgusted feeling. Suigetsu disappeared into the water, causing Sasuke to stop and look around for his adversary.

Sasuke sensed the attack coming at the last second. He jumped up into the air and dodged Suigetsu's uppercut with Zabuza's sword.

Sasuke flourished kusanagi in the air and then tossed off his cloak and shirt. He let the cursed seal take over, and the wings erupted from his back. Sasuke held his sword ahead of him, pointing its tip at Suigetsu, and smirked.

Suigetsu manipulated the waves into an almost upside-down tornado with him at the top. He lunged at Sasuke, murder in his eyes.

Again, Sakura saw things in slow motion. She saw Sasuke smirk, his Sharingan swirl, and then his Kusanagi erupted with lightning. Suigetsu's momentum made him crash onto the blade, impaling himself. The heat from the electricity evaporated all of the water, leaving Suigetsu's body a dried husk as it fell to the ground.

A breeze blew through the clearing and the last remains of the man once known as Suigetsu became dust in the wind.

Sasuke really regretted doing that. Suigetsu would have been a valuable ally, but his pride got the best of him. Sasuke deactivated the cursed seal and fell to the ground. Sakura brought him his shirt and cloak, which he thanked her for and put on. "Juugo, would you please take Suigetsu's sword?"

Kakashi was the only one who noticed that there was something different about Sasuke when he said that. His speech was obvious; he said "please". His voice was low and actually asking, meaning that he was somewhat sad. Could Suigetsu have been a friend to Sasuke?

Juugo nodded and strapped the blade to his back.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all, Suigetsu was not dead. He faced three figures; he knew two of them very well, but his attention was on the third.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He chuckled as the rain pelted his naked flesh.

* * *

**Isn't this interesting. I know the fight was just plain random, but it needed to be done. If you noticed my subtle plot hints saying that Suigetsu was angry at Sasuke and if you noticed that he kept trying to anger him. Also, some of my plot hints are not so subtle. Like titles. "The betrayal." COME ON! HOW MORE FUCKING OBVIOUS DO YOU GET! Karin is a jealous bitch, but I'm telling you now that the betrayals will end.**

**I couldn't kill Deidara. He's my favorite member of the Akatsuki! Never doubt Deidara! He make you go BOOM!**

**I said a few chapters back that ****V.Black**** had figured out one of my plot hints. Well, that itself was a plot hint. **

**Anyhow, no new votes… Cries**

**Itachi: ****Bai tuo, anjing yi dian! (Stupid Inbred stack of meat in Chinese. I think)**

**Sasuke: If I'm inbred, then aren't you?**

**Tobi: Tobi honestly thinks that Itachi-san just got burned. OH WHAT! CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT THEN GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN! TOBI GOT HIS GROVE ON! dances**

**Everyone stares.**

**Madara: In no fucking way is that me.**

**Ydwtk: Agreed.**

**Deidara: Tobi, you stupid baka! Just because I quit the Akatsuki doesn't mean I won't kill you!**

**Tobi: Tobi does not like men!**

**Everyone sweatdrops**

**Ydwtk: I think that was the last of many aces I had up my sleeve.**

**Anyhow, please read and review! PLEASE! I'M DYING HERE! My fuel for writing is your reviews!**

**AND IN ANTICIPATION: I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO KNOW THAT THE LEMON WILL COME IN 5 CHAPTERS OR LESS! ELSE I WILL PUT AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OF LEMONS FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS UP!**

_**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**_


	11. Author's note

**CANCER!**

**Earlier this month I was diagnosed with a form of lung cancer that I have given up on trying to pronounce. I'm sitting in the hospital, trying to keep my little sister from hitting on some of the volunteers. I think she's gotten to a couple, though. **

**I won't stop my fight against cancer! Neither will I stop updating, but the updates will be coming slower. Much slower.**

**My friend, who recently created an account on FF, **_**onewhowasborninhell**_**, has started a chainletter for my support. (Before you ask, he copied the idea for creating his account from how I phrased mine). He is currently nonstop IMing me until I put this up. **

_**onewhowasborninhell**_**: Pourqoi est-ce que tu fais çi à moi? Tu es mechant! Mon dieu, tu treaques moi fou!**

**If you don't care, it's understandable. I have to go, I have chemo tomorrow. **

_**Ave Dominus Ydwtk**_


	12. How To Dance an Uchiha

****

Muhahaha! I'm back! Finally! I've been working on this chapter for like, forever! Its long, perverted, and evil! And for once, Sasuke is demeaning himself.

**The cancer is getting to me, but I am lucky to have multiple writers help me out!**

**Thanks to Sammy and onewhowasborninhell, I may be able to put out more chapters and faster. **

**This is dedicated to them**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned this then I would be getting much better medical care than I am now.**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 10

How to Dance an Uchiha

"Pft." Sasuke snorted. "Uchihas don't dance."

"You were the one that decided it was going to be you and me going to that ball." Sakura said hands on hips.

"I was preoccupied with a power-hungry shark-wannabe, if you don't remember." Sasuke had ceased to mock Suigetsu in death for the three days since he had been killed.

"You're being a real ass, you know that? Yeah." Deidara said, sitting in the corner of the little hotel room they had rented in a little town not far from Ame. He was really grouchy lately since Itachi's disfigurement had destroyed all of his extra mouths. All three of them. Other than that, he was back to normal.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"He's right, Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't mock people who are dead."

"I'm going to hell anyways."

"Why?"

"Think. I left you heartbroken on a bench, I nearly killed Naruto, I killed dozens, no, hundreds, or nearly did, under a homosexual pedophilic snake wannabe, I killed a teammate, and I'm trying to kill my brother." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"All of those were justified." Sakura argued.

"Even the-"

"Yes, even the pedophile. Had you not gone to him, the cursed seal would have killed you, and you were doing it to avenge your clan. The one that REALLY comes close to the edge is leaving me heartbroken on a bench and nearly killing Naruto!"

"You win." Sasuke said, resigned.

"So will you dance? For me?" Sakura stuck out her bottom lip and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Sasuke twitched. _Not those! Can't resist… DAMN IT!_

"Fine."

"YEY!" Sakura exclaimed. She whispered in his ear, "and after this, I promise you you'll get what you want."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "You mean I'll get what we both want."

Sakura blushed. "That too."

"I don't need a live version of that shitty Icha-Icha series, yeah." Deidara covered his eyes in mock disgust.

"ICHA-ICHA IS NOT SHITTY!" Kakashi yelled from the other room.

"Yes it is. (Yeah)" Said Sakura and Deidara at the same time.

"Hn." Sasuke said. _This will be the worst three weeks of my life_.

* * *

**The three-worst-weeks-of-Sasuke's-life later**

Sasuke was beat. He pulled his sleeping girlfriend close as he got into their bed. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, no matter how embarrassed they were about it. They had kissed (a very great many times) he had seen her naked once, without a shirt many times, taken (shudders) dancing lessons together, and had on multiple occasions professed their love for each other. They had been together for over a month and a half, and Sakura had been surprisingly able to keep both their hormones under control, much to Sasuke's distress. (I wonder how she did that…) It wasn't that he wanted her for the sex; that was just something else on his list. How else would he revive a clan?

Still, he couldn't get it off his mind that Karin had betrayed him and now Itachi knew about Sakura.

"I'll be fine." Sakura said, rolling over in his arms and looking at him. She had a nasty habit for being able to read his thoughts.

"I know… I just couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"Just get some sleep, honey." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. She had started calling him things like that and Kakashi commented on how he kept thinking they got married behind his back.

"Of course, darling." Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, my Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed heavily. "And I you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Over the three weeks, Sasuke and Sakura had become masters of dancing, much to Sasuke's disgust. Sakura had a natural knack for it, while Sasuke had his Sharingan. The ball was two days from then, and they had one more thing to take care of.

Outfits.

There was a dress code for the ball: all the men wear black and the women wear red. Not only that, but the people who were going have to go to a specific tailor to get their measurements done.

And that's where they were. The man called himself the "Akatsuki no Nagi" or "Cut of Dawn". Sasuke thought it was incredibly cheesy. So now they were about fourth in line, and each customer took an hour to get their measurements.

"Next!" a woman stomped out, muttering curses and a man walked out behind her, smiling.

The two ahead of them walked in, and after a series of yelling they were tossed out by two large, dumb looking men.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in, relief coursing through them, and nervousness through Sakura.

"Which Akatsuki is representing you? Never mind, just give me the card." The old man said.

Sasuke handed the man a red card.

"Deidara? He hasn't sent anyone to this in a while. I heard he and Itachi had a little spat so I didn't expect him to do anything. Itachi practically invited a harem to the ball, though." The man rambled.

"We just want to get this done with, sir." Sakura said quickly.

"Well, I'll have Ami take your measurements sir and I'll get your companion's."

A blonde haired girl walked through a back door, dressed in a red dress that was very short and showed off way too much cleavage. Sasuke had a bad feeling that was what Sakura was going to be wearing.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his temples as he walked out of the tailor's booth. The woman had him strip down to his boxers, and Sasuke could swear that Ami tried to measure his length. Literally. That might be why the man from before came out smiling. He probably got a blowjob just for the 'hardened' length.

Sakura stormed out in the same manner as the previous woman. "That pervert!" she mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"He made me strip down to my underwear; he took measurements on everything, including my breasts and my-"

Sasuke snapped. He cracked his knuckles and started back for the booth. Sakura grabbed his arm, stopping him. "After." She said.

Sasuke nodded, annoyed that this man would go that far, especially on HIS Sakura. Hell, he was beyond annoyed! But he had to obey her. For now, at least. "If you insist, Sakura-chan." He whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on. We should get back to the hotel."

Okay, so they didn't exactly go straight to the hotel.

"I wanna go to the hot spring…" Sakura said.

"Do we have to?" Her boyfriend groaned.

"I hear there's only one spring for men and women."

"That's it, we're not going." Sasuke decided.

"Just go find the foggiest place in the spring. If you're not coming, than I'm going alone." Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'm not letting anymore perverts look at you, Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have let you go with that man in the first place. It's my fault."

"No its not, Sasuke-kun. I'll kill anyone who tries to look at me."

"Not if I kill them first."

"That's what I love about you. Now can we go? _Please??_" Sakura made her puppy-dog face.

Sasuke lowered his head, resigned. "Okay."

* * *

The good news was that there were no men in the hot spring. But with the good, there must always be the bad.

The bad news was it looked like it was filled with young women, between 15 and 20. When he walked in they all snapped their heads towards him and then started giggling. A few got out of the water just so that he would be able to see their naked bodies.

"What is this, a whorehouse?" Sasuke mumbled. He had a towel around the lower half of his body, while Sakura had a towel around as much of her upper body and her legs as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn't much. Her breasts were covered but there was, at best, three inches of her legs below what she deemed was only for Sasuke to see.

"Just don't look." Sakura growled.

"I'm too preoccupied with you." Sasuke smirked. They walked over to the far corner of the hot spring where most of the other people weren't, and Sasuke used his chakra to bring the steam closer to them, obscuring their forms. He took off his towel, marveling at his girlfriend's nervousness, and slipped in the water.

Sakura took hers off and slipped in right beside him, but before she got to the bottom of the bench on the rim of the hot spring, she was roughly pulled onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke kissed her ear and smirked. "I'm not letting you get away from me."

Sakura giggled slightly and could feel herself _bouncing_ on Sasuke's erection. It seemed to be getting harder by the second.

"You drive me crazy, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said, moving his lips to her neck.

Sakura turned around suddenly, so she pressed herself up against him. "You drive me crazy too. I'm just better at hiding it."

Sasuke's lips peeled into an "I'm-getting-you-for-that" smile. He moved his chakra into the water, creating a current, making Sakura grind around on his member. It drove them both crazy, but Sakura's distress was becoming more and more obvious. He pressed his lips against her breast and started sucking on the skin, bringing it up with his teeth and flicking it.

Sakura let out a small moan. "I said after the ball!" she hissed.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't show you how much I love you." Sasuke stopped messing with her breast and kissed her.

Sakura broke the kiss. "M'kay. I'll show you just how much I love you, then." She ducked under the warm water and slid off his lap, lowering her face to his throbbing length. Using her chakra to preserve her air supply as long as she could, she opened her mouth and slid Sasuke's erection into her mouth. She pumped it in and out, circling its head with her tongue and all the while smiling devilishly, or at least as much as she could.

Sasuke was smiling like he was insane. After so long of being the one who initiates their sexual encounters, he was _finally_ getting something in return. Not like he was blaming Sakura.

Of course, there were disadvantages to having so much pent-up sexual stress. He came only after a couple of minutes, and when Sakura poked her head out she had a disappointed expression on her face.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and a wicked smile appeared on his face. "You know, you really look so delicious right now. I could just eat you up. I think I will." Sasuke tackled Sakura into the water, making a loud splash for all to hear. He didn't care. He really didn't give a damn if everyone in the world knew that he was in love with Sakura.

Sasuke kissed her, giving her some air to work with since him tackling her didn't give her any time to take a breath. Then he swiftly slid under her body, stopping at her entrance.

_She's been expecting this._ Sasuke thought, looking at how clean shaven she was. He stayed there for a moment, admiring what he had been dreaming about for years. He placed butterfly kisses on her folds, causing her to giggle and release her air. She moved to get back to the surface, leaving Sasuke alone. He swam up to the surface and gave her an angry stare.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know." Sakura said.

Sasuke ducked under water and pulled her under with him. _Now, where was I?_

He lowered himself back to his earlier position, placing his head in between her thighs. He kissed her opening and slid his tongue in. He pumped it in and out, marveling at how she buckled her hips to his ministrations. But unfortunately, she came as quickly as he did.

_You're not getting out this easy!_

Sasuke withdrew his tongue from her core and lapped some of her juices out of the water. _I could get used to this._

Sasuke moved up to her, face to face, his eyes wild with lust. She was the same. Sakura motioned with her head for them to go up to the surface.

"We should really get back to camp, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

_That was the complete opposite of what I expected you to say._

"I'm not done with you yet." Sasuke whined.

"I told you, after the ball." Sakura replied. "Besides, people are staring."

Sasuke looked around at the people who were indeed staring at them. The women in the pool were giving Sakura looks of extreme jealousy and envy. Some were giving he glares that said "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR EYE-CANDY!"

"Fine." Sasuke said, resigned.

* * *

That night, Sasuke and Sakura were lying peacefully in their hotel room. Sakura was fast asleep in Sasuke's arms, the corner of her cherry lips peeled up in a smile. Sasuke wasn't asleep, though. Something was bothering him.

The ball was less two days away. He wasn't as much relishing the chance to dance with his love as he was relishing the chance to kill his bastard brother.

* * *

**Sasuke is on to something.**

**How many think Sasuke should meet Itachi and kill him, and then the rest of the gang comes and saves him from getting killed by the rest of the Akatsuki?**

**How many think that Sasuke should see Itachi, but be too preoccupied to fight him?**

**I'm really not sure.**

**Anyhow, I've gotta run.**

**Madara: Where? You're in the hospital.**

**Ydwtk: Yeah, but **_**she**_** is gonna be here in a few minutes.**

**Madara: As in your sister?**

**Ydwtk: No, the other significant woman in my life, dumbass. **

**Madara: It wouldn't matter if she saw you writing porn. SHE CAN'T READ ENGLISH!**

**Ydwtk: ITS NOT PORN! ITS SEXUALLY-EDUCATED FICTION UTILIZING GRAPHIC DETAIL!**

**Hashirama (a.k.a. Shodai Hokage): Yep, porn.**

**Ydwtk: HASHIRAMA SENJU YOU WILL SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU GAY WITH YOUR BROTHER!**

**Nidaime: AHHG!!**

**Hashirama shuts up.**

**Oh, and I mentioned earlier that onewhowasborninhell was helping me write. He published one of the pieces of the What If Chronicles as a separate story. It's called To Never Love Her: Will He Take the Chance? I wrote the extremely short 1****st**** chapter!! WOOT! The rest is him, though. **

**I'm updating Repent as well today, people.**

**Ydwtk**


	13. Between Love and Madness

**I have absolutely nothing to say today.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Between Love and Madness

The day of the ball came fast. Sasuke's mood became darker as the ball approached, but few noticed. Sakura did, for one. She tried everything to keep him from slipping back to becoming the old Sasuke.

Currently, Sasuke was waiting (rather impatiently) for the perverted tailor to give him their outfits. The old man came out and handed him two boxes, which Sasuke tucked under his arm and turned to leave.

"Where would be my payment?" said the old man.

"Your payment is being alive." Sasuke replied coldly and without pause, he added, "That may change, though."

"I don't think so. Guards!" The two burly and rather dumb looking men came out, cracking knuckles and drawing what looked to be meat cleavers.

Sasuke didn't want to deal with these people, though. He whipped out his Kusanagi from under his cloak and sliced the throats of the two men without a second thought before leaping through the roof of the building. He sheathed his blade and formed seals while keeping the boxes under his arm. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

He incinerated the building in great flames. He quickly ran off, back to the hotel.

* * *

Sakura was waiting for him. "Why?" She said as he entered the apartment.

"Hn." Sasuke dropped her box in her hands and continued walking.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped. "I'm talking to you!"

"And?"

Sakura stormed up to him and grabbed his arm. Before she could react, she was thrown onto their bed violently.

"I have my reasons. Don't question them." Sasuke snarled.

"Who are you?" Sakura yelled.

"I'm an avenger." Sasuke replied cryptically.

* * *

Sasuke waited, bored. He wondered why it had taken more than like, ten seconds, to make his outfit. It was all black. Not a speck of another color on it. A bit restricting in his lower areas, though. Probably to make sure he wouldn't be able to run if he was a spy.

Sakura, however, was taking what seemed like forever to get dressed. They had about 20 minutes to get to the ball before they were late.

"What's taking you so long?" He yelled, wrapping the door with his fist.

"I'm not coming out!" Sakura replied through the door.

"Fine, then I'm coming in!" Sasuke opened the door and walked in.

Sakura was standing in the corner, her face as red as the dress she was wearing. Well, you could pretty much call it a towel. It barely covered her breasts at all and left little for the imagination with how it hugged her body. It ended about a few inches below her rear, and if she bent over at all, her panties would be easy to see. Sasuke saw the provided panties on the counter and guessed she didn't have any on right now. He didn't blame her considering said article of clothing was pretty much a thong that looked like it was made to fit around someone's hand.

"Oh get over it." Sasuke rolled his eyes. His depressing façade did not betray the want his body expressed, though, as his pants grew tight around him.

"No!" Sakura screeched. "I'm not fucking going!"

"Have you forgotten what we came here for? We're trying to get Naruto back." Sasuke sighed. _And kill Itachi_.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. She grabbed the thong and put it on. "If this thing breaks, and I have little doubt it will, then you are so going to pay for it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Hn."

Sasuke observed that the men and women at the ball all had similar reactions to the clothing. Women were extremely embarrassed, and men were extremely horny.

And the Akatsuki had to add one little detail.

The floor was a mirror. A giant mirror.

It looked more like a men's club than anything. _Why not just make everyone naked?_ Sasuke thought sarcastically. Still though, the idea of being able to look at Sakura and really be looking up her dress was pleasing.

He was 15- almost 16. You can't blame him.

"Come on, let's dance, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Hn."

* * *

4 hours. For some reason, it took them 4 hours to find a good opportunity to escape. They hadn't seen or even heard of Akatsuki during the ball.

Sasuke and Sakura slipped out of the ball under the pretences of some 'alone time.' Of course, the guards couldn't really blame them.

Once clear of any witnesses, Sakura broke off her heels of her shoes and took small scrolls out of them. She handed one to Sasuke.

"Your clothes and equipment." She said.

Sasuke placed the scroll between his fingers and focused his chakra into it. In a small puff of smoke, he was holding his clothes. Sakura did the same.

"Don't look." Sakura growled.

"Hn." Sasuke said, taking off his pants. It felt good being able to move his legs again. He slipped on his other clothes quickly. He drew his sword, yet put the sheathe in his belt. He pretended to do an equipment check and placed his mirror from his bag down on the ground slanted up against a scroll so that he could see Sakura dressing.

Fate decided to play a trick on him, because she already dressed.

She kneeled down beside him and did an equipment check as well.

"You know, Sasuke-kun… the ball is technically over."

Sasuke knew what she was thinking. "Then why do you still have clothes on?" He replied.

Sakura smiled. His perviness was a way of reminding her that he was still the one that she loved.

"Because we have to save the blonde." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke stood after putting his equipment back. Sakura did the same. He pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Now, where is he?" Sakura wondered.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to reveal his kekkei-genkai. He scanned the area around him.

"Damn. I can't sense the Kyuubi." Sasuke muttered.

"Of course you can't. He's right behind you."

Sasuke and Sakura whirled. Sasuke sensed the dangerous chakra and reacted. He flipped his blade so he held it backhanded and formed a seal with his hand.

He slashed the floor and a crest of lightning shot out from the arc of his blade.

But what he didn't expect was that the voice told the truth.

Naruto stood there, cracking his neck. But the piercing red eyes, red halo of energy, and nine red tails told them a different story.

"I've been waiting for my revenge, Uchiha." Snarled the Kyuubi. All nine tails of chakra lashed out at Sasuke, who pushed Sakura backwards and blocked the lightning quick attacks with sweeps of his blade.

"You can't beat me." The Kyuubi sighed. "It's inevitable. I have this being as my host. You'll never take him back."

"Oh yeah?!" That was an uncommon voice. "Ninpou: Yang Chakra Shishou Fuuin!"

A prison appeared around Naruto. The Kyuubi exploded within it, fighting to get out. It clawed and struck, but the red aura slowly diminished until all that was left was Naruto's body, which collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke turned around.

"Some say there's no place like home." Said a panting Jiriya. "I guess the Kyuubi doesn't agree."

"Jiriya-sama!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked. "What did you do?"

"I enacted Naruto's father's final seal on the Kyuubi; he couldn't do it himself, but once the bonds of the Kyuubi broke, the ones who knew the sealing jutsu would be able to seal Naruto once more, giving him full control over the chakra."

Sakura's eyes widened. "So Naruto is the Yondaime's son?!"

Sasuke hit his head. "Duh. Did you not notice the resemblance?"

"I did, but it didn't mean that it wasn't just coincidence!" Sakura argued.

"Shut up, you two!" Jiriya sighed. "Did you not wonder why Sarutobi-sensei put you three on the same team?"

"I was the best and Naruto was the worst." Sasuke said.

"No. Since Naruto was Minato's son, he wanted Kakashi, Minato's student, to train him. You were the last Uchiha, so the ability to control the Kyuubi was essential. And Sakura, did you ever wonder why you share no traits with your family?"

"Kind of…" Sakura replied. "Are you saying I was adopted?"

"Actually, you were adopted by your father's sister. Did you ever ask your mother's maiden name?" Sakura shook her head.

"Jiriya-sama, you shouldn't be telling her this." Everyone recognized that voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said as the lazy Jounin walked up behind them.

"Your adoptive mother's real name is Hatake Ayame. She was my older sister." Kakashi said. "She married your adoptive father, Haruno Tosuke a year before you were born."

Sakura was shocked by all of this.

"The problem with all of this was that your real mother was only about your age. She was everything to me, but she disappeared a few months after you were born. She had to travel to the Feudal Lord's castle do deliver something, and never arrived. I asked my sister to look over you while I searched for her. Ayame agreed. When I came back, I was too depressed to take care of you. Ayame agreed to look after you until I was ready. I was going to tell you when you were about eight, but then the Uchiha massacre occurred, and I had to wait more. I haven't had a real chance since."

Sakura nodded. His reasons were just. "But how does this relate to me being put on your team?"

"One, you were my daughter. Two, your mother's maiden name was Senju. Senju Rin. Your grandfather was the Nidaime Hokage. So that's why."

Sakura damn near fainted on the spot.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said, waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her lips, bringing her out of her trance. Then he went over and picked up Naruto. He scanned him over with his Sharingan, and it looked as if the chakra in his body had been bottled up in his chakra core for so long and now it was rushing through his chakra network.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

The camp cheered when the group of four brought back Naruto. They put up a tent for him and Sasuke placed him in there. The three medics of the group, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were all working on making sure Naruto was completely okay. Sasuke and Jiriya were there the entire time in case something went wrong.

Sakura sighed. "He's just in a light coma. The things the Akatsuki did to him were things that no one should have to go through."

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Sasuke said. There was no perverted tone behind his words, so Sakura smiled lovingly at him.

"Yes, love. Let's." Sakura walked up to him and grasped his hand, putting her arm through his as well. (**A/n:** Believe me, it's possible)

"You seem awfully happy." Sasuke commented.

"I'm just happy that we're all back together again."

**

* * *

**

The next chapter should be out tomorrow, and that's because it's super short.

**Sorry, but there is no character argument today.**

**Ydwtk**


	14. Our Story of an Unbreakable Bond

**This is really short, but there is an interesting REAL argument at the bottom.**

**Anyhow, this is sappy. **

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 12

Our Story of an Unbreakable Bond

Sasuke knew that as soon as everyone woke up in the morning they would try and force him back to Konoha. But Sasuke wasn't going. He still had a goal to accomplish. Actually, he had two. But he wouldn't put his child in danger just because of Itachi.

He woke up in the middle of the night, and began to pack. He moved as silently as he could. He decided to go alone, since Juugo needed help and Konoha could give him just that.

He loved his Sakura. He remembered making silent vows to her. So many. All of them broken. He had to. Just for power. His heart ached as he recalled each and every one of them.

A tear dripped from his eye as he stared at his love's sleeping form. He took out a scroll and reached into his bag, fumbling to find the three things he had held onto all these years.

He left them where he should be and scribbled something onto the scroll. He grabbed his pack and placed on last kiss on Sakura's lips.

More tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them away and left the tent.

He leapt to the tree above their tent and turned back towards Ame.

He ran.

_Sakura-chan… No matter what things drive me away from you, I will always be there. I love you. No matter what comes between us, I love you. My promises are empty. I know that. But if there are any words that have ever left this mouth that aren't, then these are them. I love you. I'm torn between my love and my hate. They drive me and stop me all at the same time. They rip my heart apart. _

_I know for sure that I have no real home. Well, I knew that I didn't have a real home. But now, when I am forced to leave you once more, I realize that I do._

_You are my home._

_The place I go at the end of the day is you. Whether my body is with you or not, my heart is. I love you._

_The place I go when I need some place to express myself is you. Whether I say it or not, you always seem to get it out of me. I love you._

_Life is hard, but it won't take away my love for you. Whether in this life or the next, I will be forever yours. I have been thinking about __**you**__, dreaming about __**you**__, and I know that now. There are some things that can take me away, but only you can make me stay._

_And now, I shed tears because I know that I may never be able to see you._

_You told me that I was just begging to be with you in that way that only true lovers should. Well, I don't care anymore. If I'm never with you that way, then I'm fine with it. As long as I have your love. _

_I want to spend every moment of eternity with you. But I can't let you die. It should be my blood spilled, if any. I can't let you._

_Our bond is forever inseparable._

_This, my love, my Sakura-chan; is our story. Our __**Story of an Unbreakable Bond**__._

**

* * *

**

_THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!!_

**Okay, I know this was short. Really short. But the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. I'm on a writing roll here! **

**I got inspiration, suffice to say. **

**Well, I'm going to post an argument I had with my sister and ****onewhowasborninhell**** from about 20 minutes ago. **

**Chatroom, people. I'll be translating from my sister's horrible grammar.**

**O(onewhowasborninhell): WE WINZORZ! I KICK ASS!**

**M(me): in what?**

**O: nothing…**

**S(Sammy): I think that he jacked off.**

**O: SAY WHAT! MARCUS! KICK YOUR LITTLE SISTER'S ASS FOR ME!**

**M: She's in a different building, smart ass.**

**O: Fine. YOU FUCKING ASS-RAMMING COCK-SUCKING-SHIT-EATING-WHORE! How about that!**

**M: to staged. Take out the ass-ramming. My little sister is straight.**

**S: Eat that.**

**O: Eat what?**

**M: STOP ALREADY! You really shouldn't go at it like this. Cancer patient in the chatroom, remember?**

**O: Fine.**

**S:…**

**O: insert cricket noise.**

**M: So, Sammy, how was your day?**

**S: I got an A on my social studies test. Which I totally thought I failed.**

**O: Probably because you were sleeping with the teacher the night before.**

**S: Looks like someone is jealous.**

**O: Of what?**

**S: I was in the room when you told my bro about that girl (I'm editing out this part)**

**O: Then why would I be jealous of you? You're a fifth-grade whore.**

**S: Because both me an Marc have experienced **_**the real thing**_** with totally gorgeous people.**

**O: So you're a lesbian?**

**M: cancer patient in the chatroom.**

**S: No, but there was this really smexy blonde… I think she lives near you, is about your age…**

**M: ;o MY SISTER IS A LESBIAN?!**

**O: no, she's making fun of me.**

**S: PRAISE THE LORD! He said something smart.**

**O: There is no god. And I'm 5 grade levels higher in you in math, and 3 in every other subject.**

**S: I'm in eighth grade math, smart one.**

**O: and you're 10**

**M: She has a higher IQ than I do. **

**O: Prove it. Square root of -25**

**S: Doesn't exist. You can't have the square root of a negative number.**

**O: Well… FUCK YOU! So THERE!**

**S:…**

**beautifullyblondeNOT has logged out (I can't remember what my IM service actually says… I'm too lazy.)**

**O: So… brains?**

**M: now you're being stupid. One of the nurses just read the entire conversation in about 3 seconds and she totally thinks you're into my sister.**

**O: XD Yeah right.**

**M: Now that you mention it… both the girl you like and Sammy are both blonde… are both shorter than you… are both smart…**

**O: I see this girl at school every day, she's my age, and in nearly all of my classes. I've met your sister (like twice) and she is definitely NOT her.**

**M: Whatever you say, loverboy.**

**Iabusecapslock has logged out.**

**Youdon'twanttoknow has logged out.**

**That was pretty much the end. I love poking fun at him. It's so fun. **

**Ydwtk**


	15. Going Down In Flames

**Holy shit. I spent all night typing this. I'm totally serious. There are major spoilers in this, especially since I freaking quoted 5 chapters of manga. I think it was 397-401… or something like that. Then I had to intertwine it with the plot for Story of an Unbreakable Bond. It was REALLY hard to type. **

**It came out to 7,129 words!**

**Disc: I do not own Naruto! I want to, but I don't.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 13

Going Down in Flames

Sasuke heard a rustling in the bushes as he stopped to catch his breath. The distance between Ame and the camp was almost 25 miles. He had crossed nearly three quarters of that in a single night.

He covered up the bottom of his face with bandages he took from Sakura's medical bag, making sure that he wouldn't be recognized.

"Teme…" someone growled.

Naruto walked out of the bushes, snarling. His eyes were red, but the rest of the features that normally presented itself when the Kyuubi acted up were there.

"I'm not going back. At least not yet."

"You're lucky Sakura-chan hasn't woken up yet. Otherwise she'd be right here with me."

"And she would be trying to go with me, not take me back." Sasuke finished. He kept his face hidden from his former best friend, as not to show his tears.

"She's not the same clingy fangirl that she used to be. She's strong."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Sasuke snapped. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

"Then you understand that she wouldn't-"

"Naruto, you don't know her. Not anymore. You were with her for maybe a couple of weeks after you got back. I was with her for a few months. I know more about her than you will ever know." Sasuke snarled.

"What did you do to her?!" Naruto tackled Sasuke and grabbed his collar, pulling him around. He saw the tears coming out of Sasuke's eyes.

"I loved her." Sasuke replied simply. He curled his fist and punched Naruto, hard. The blonde flew back. Sasuke stood up and glared down at his former friend. "A lot happened while you were being held captive. She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her. We've shared everything with each other. She means more to me than anything!"

"Then why are you breaking her heart by leaving again?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because I love her!" Sasuke roared. "You have no idea what it means to have everything taken from you, Naruto! You'll never know! That pain is something I cannot afford to feel again! Or to let her feel!"

"Then let us help!" Naruto cried back at his best friend.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. His breathing became labored as he calmed down. "Naruto, protect her for me."

Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest and the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"As I thought, a Kage Bunshin."

* * *

Sakura yawned and reached out blindly for her love. He wasn't there, though. And his bed was cold.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, hoping for an answer.

But there was none.

Sakura shot up and began rummaging around the tent for any sign that he might be there. His pack and all of his equipment were gone. She tossed of the covers and saw a bundle wrapped there in a red ribbon. She recognized that. _That's my ribbon. I thought I lost it!_

She untied the ribbon and saw a box and a note. She read the note.

_Sakura-chan… _

_By now I am probably gone. I'm going to keep this short and simple. _

_I love you._

_Inside this box there are three things._

_A book. It's my diary. I started keeping it after the massacre. I wanted to show you how much I love you. I want you to read it all. Even the embarrassing parts. Nearly every day I wrote in it from the massacre until I met you again. _

_Second, there is a scroll. It's a heartfelt explanation of why I must do what I do. And also, there are the plans for an estate that I want to build right around the place where I said I love you. I have it marked out on a map. I drew this up in my spare time._

_And third… is a ring._

_Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?_

_I know you wanted your marriage proposal to be romantic, but I promise you I will propose to you, romantically. _

_I would do anything for you, you know that. But there is something that needs to be done first._

_Don't be afraid for me. As long as I know that you love me, then I'll never die._

_Love,_

_Your Sasuke_

Sakura cried out in her sorrow.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the day. He knew at once that he was ready to face Itachi. He felt it in his blood.

He jumped up onto a tree and dashed off towards the figure of Ame in the distance.

* * *

Itachi sensed his little brother coming. It was inevitable. After the Kyuubi's escape, Sasuke's first priority would be killing him.

And Itachi welcomed it.

He left his room and climbed up. He looked at the two dead bodies on is floor and made a mental note to make Kisame clean it up even knowing that he was probably not coming back from this fight.

* * *

Sasuke knew Itachi was waiting for him. He could _feel _it. Sasuke scurried through the allies of the poor city, homing in on his brother's location.

Hate blossomed up within him, and he struggled to control himself. His Sharingan activated of their own accord, and his hand sparked with lightning as he thought of ramming his hand into Itachi's chest and ripping out that thing he called a heart. He imagined Itachi's cold blood running through his fingers as he squeezed the still-beating organ until it burst. Then, in the millisecond that Itachi would still be alive, Sasuke would torture him with Tsukuyomi.

It sounded very pleasing at the moment.

Sasuke sensed something whiz past his ear and he dropped to the ground, cutting open the gloves on his hands in order to summon his shuriken. He summoned a pair and lighted them with Chidori. He threw them back, but they didn't hit anything.

They just illuminated the entire alley. Sasuke jumped onto the wall and drew his blade and charged at the obvious form of an Akatsuki member. The member took a kunai out to block it, and Sasuke pushed off the wall to get at an unexposed angle when he saw a pair of bloody Sharingan. He swung upwards, but a clone was conjured which absorbed the blow.

Sasuke whirled and placed his hand on the ground. A vortex of lightning shot up out of the ground, encircling the two combatants. Sasuke leapt up into the air and spat a fireball at his brother. Itachi shot up after him and launched a series of kunai attacks against Sasuke. The advantage of a dagger was speed, and that was something Sasuke could not afford to lose on. His own Sharingan traced Itachi's kunai blade and he was forced on the defensive. Sasuke knew that his control of the lightning field had broken and now it was just rampaging lightning. It destroyed the buildings around them before Sasuke re-asserted his control into a giant Chidori blade.

He brought it down on Itachi, who snarled and kicked Sasuke, moving to the side and dodging the strike. Sasuke hurdled back, landing and skidding to a halt.

"This is finally the end, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "You'll never hurt anyone again! The clan will be put to rest! Once and for all!"

"Do you really think that you are stronger than me? I've heard from a _trustworthy_source that you have gained a more powerful form of Sharingan that you used to kill Orochimaru. I have news for you. It was fake. I implanted my Amaterasu into you for that very purpose. You don't have any power at all. Your eyes are still weaker." Itachi replied coolly.

"The Sharingan is just a weapon. Like a shuriken. A master with a stone will best an adept with a real weapon. My eyes _are_better." Sasuke growled.

"Then why am I dominating this genjutsu?" It was true. Sasuke and Itachi hadn't moved an inch since Sasuke met Itachi's eyes. In reality, they were locked, sword against kunai.

"You're not." Sasuke said. His Sharingan spun, and he made a snake come out of the wall behind Itachi and bite him in half. A crow flew down from the sky and killed the snake. Itachi's body reformed.

"Impressive. But I am still more powerful. But even my Sharingan are not fully developed. There is a final secret to the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Mangekyou will eventually lose its light, as you know, but there is a way out. Just as you kill your best friend for the Mangekyou, you must commit one more heinous act to gain ultimate power. You must replace your own eyes with that of your brother's."

Sasuke recoiled in shock.

"Now you see why I left you alive that night. To foster your hatred into a weapon that would eventually force you to fight a one-sided battle against me and lose. Then I would take your eyes and rule supreme over the world."

"Sorry, Itachi, but there are more important things in life to me than killing you."

Itachi's eyes widened visibly. "Then why are you trying to kill me?"

"To protect them!" Sasuke yelled, rushing at Itachi.

Itachi's eyes morphed in a moment, and Sasuke was hit with a full blown Tsukuyomi.

He was suddenly forced against a wall by two of Itachi's clones. He couldn't move at all.

Itachi smirked as he reached for Sasuke's left eye. He slipped a vial out of his left hand filled with a viscous liquid.

Sasuke screamed as Itachi pried his eye out of its socket. Blood poured out of the empty socket as Itachi placed the eye in the vial.

"Now for the other one…"

Sasuke finally focused all of his hate into one act of malice.

He broke the Tsukuyomi.

Back in reality, the sword block ended as Itachi slumped back, shocked by Sasuke's power. Sasuke took up his blade as he felt for his left eye. It was still there.

"You will never take my eyes. You will simply die in the process of trying."

Itachi coughed up blood and blood streamed from his left eye. "You're still weaker." Itachi said. He jumped back up onto the rooftop, forming a seal.

Sasuke knew what he was about to do. He leapt at Itachi, who spawned a pair of clones that shot fireballs at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged them and activated his cursed seal. He flapped his wings and launched himself into the air. More fireballs scalded him, but he only smirked.

"Do you think silly burns like this can stop me?" Sasuke laughed. He formed his own fireball and it matched that of Itachi's clones. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Amaterasu."

Sasuke froze as black flames erupted through all of the fireballs. It was like at the Forest of Death back at the Chuunin Exams. He couldn't move. Sasuke overcame the fear with his Sharingan just in time and shot away from the Amaterasu. It faltered behind him, but then another came up from below him.

Sasuke failed to dodge this one, and it ate through his wings. But then the flames disappeared. Itachi had stopped them. Sasuke fell to the roof of the building below.

"You still can't kill me, onii-san." Sasuke chuckled. He slammed his elbow down as Itachi approached, and he flew up, spinning. His feet collided with Itachi's chest and sent the elder Uchiha flying. Sasuke formed seals.

"I have no limit when I am fighting you. Haven't you learned that?" Sasuke said. He looked to the sky. "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"

Giant dragons of flame shot out of Sasuke's mouth into the heavens.

"Like you, I also have a technique that is impossible to avoid." Sasuke raised his hand to the sky and lighted a Chidori. "Kirin!"

Lightning flashed down onto Itachi and the whole world exploded in light.

When the light faded, Itachi was on his knees. A spectral form surrounded his body.

"This is Susanoo **(sp?)**. The very final normal Mangekyou technique." Itachi said, standing up. "I never thought I would have to resort to this."

Sasuke watched the shield that the spectral figure was holding pushed him up against the building. Itachi clambered over.

Sasuke wasn't done yet, though. He picked up his blade and rammed it at the shield. He lighted with the Chidori and the blade itself slid through, ramming through Itachi's abdomen. Itachi coughed up blood and hunched down onto the blade. He reached desperately for Sasuke's eyes.

"Forgive me, Sasuke." Itachi said. His bloody fingertips poked Sasuke's forehead, and, with one final breath and a smile on his face, Uchiha Itachi died.

Sasuke slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A masked figure watched the battle's conclusion with a wry smile under his orange and black mask. He had been right. His Sharingan had seen the great amount of chakra and power that had been transferred with Itachi's last act. A great change occurred within the youngest Uchiha. Itachi had given him all the power he could, at the cost of his own death. A noble sacrifice.

"Yes, Sasuke. You'll do fine." Uchiha Madara laughed. "Now all you need is one last push."

* * *

Naruto held a crying Sakura as they looked towards Ame. After seeing the great flash of lightning from the city nearly 30 miles away, they hadn't seen or heard anything. Sakura knew that the technique was Sasuke's. He had told her about it. Kirin, it was called. Jiriya had infiltrated the city in an attempt to find Sasuke, leaving near minutes after Kirin landed. Kakashi had insisted that everyone else stay back.

Neji was constantly scanning the area around the city with his Byakugan, but even he couldn't see that far.

"Teme…" Naruto also felt tears come to his now permanently ruby eyes. "Come on, Sakura-chan." He said, his voice wavering. "I'm sure that he'll be alright."

Sakura pushed him off of her. "You don't understand, Naruto! He promised me he wouldn't die! That he would come back! He even asked me to marry him!" Sakura yelled. "You'll never understand what he means to me!"

Sakura stormed off towards the city. Naruto started after her, but he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hinata's pale hand gripping him. "You have to let her go, Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered. "Sakura-chan can take care of herself. You're like her brother, Naruto-kun, but Sasuke-san is a lot more than that. Those two have shared everything with each other. Their bodies, hearts and souls." Hinata whispered the last part.

Naruto knew what that meant. Sakura was Sasuke's forever. He broke down in tears. "Arigato, Hinata…"

Hinata took a risk and hugged Naruto, and he hugged her back. Her cousin glared at the blonde, but knowing the care that Hinata had for Naruto, he refrained from doing anything about it.

* * *

**Two days later…**

Sasuke ached as he woke up. His head throbbed. He was lying on a mat on the floor. Suddenly, he missed the refreshing warmth of his love beside him. "Sakura-chan…" He muttered. A tear leaked from his eye.

"Is that your girl?" asked a voice. A man, dressed in all black with a black and orange mask on walked into the room. "It's a lovely name to be sure."

Sasuke craned his neck to look at the man. "Who are you?"

"I am a living, breathing Uchiha, much like yourself. And I am the only person who knows the truth about Itachi…" Said the figure. Through the one eyehole in the mask Sasuke could see a Sharingan.

Madara reached up grabbed the edge of his mask. Slowly, he began to take it off. All Sasuke saw was his eye before his own left eye erupted in pain. Tears of blood ran down his face from his left eye. A small Amaterasu appeared on Madara's shoulder.

"Impossible!" The figure exclaimed. The Amaterasu grew and Tobi dropped his mask to the floor while roaring in pain. He fell back.

As soon as he was out of sight Sasuke put his hand over his eye. "What the hell was that?"

"The Amaterasu that Itachi implanted in you." The Uchiha reentered the room and picked up his mask, tying it back onto his face. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… Even in death he never ceases to amaze me. Even planning for a situation like this."

Sasuke was confused. "What… what are you saying?"

"He equipped you with his own jutsu in a last-ditch effort to kill me. Or perhaps his intention was simply to keep you away from me." He cracked his neck and looked down at Sasuke. "I assumed that he set things up so that the sight of my Sharingan would automatically trigger Amaterasu to activate."

"It's what you'd call a failsafe. Though Itachi only got as far as the 'fail' part."

"I have no idea what you're getting at…" Sasuke said.

"Look, Itachi did _something_ to you before he died, right?"

Sasuke remembered Itachi poking him in the head and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Somehow, at the last second, he transferred all of his power –his Doujutsu, his Chakra Elemental Nature, his Jutsu; everything- to you."

"That makes no sense. What are you trying to say?!" Sasuke yelled. "Why would Itachi want to-?"

"You still don't know?" the Uchiha questioned.

"It was to protect you."

* * *

**(A/n: I thought about being cruel and making the chapter end there. But I decided against it.**)

Sakura stumbled along the path as she walked her way slowly to Ame. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in two days. Jiriya had met up with her about half-way from Ame and reported that Itachi was in fact dead. Sakura's heart was filled with joy. He also said Sasuke was nowhere to be found. So Sakura had continued to go to Ame. Jiriya had insisted on coming with her. Sakura was in no mood to argue. Right now he was getting some food and water.

_Sasuke-kun… Please be okay. I love you._

* * *

Sasuke just sat there in total shock.

"_Protect me?_" Sasuke yelled. "Is that supposed to be funny?!"

"As I said before, you know so much about your brother yet you knew nothing at all."

Sasuke's upper lip curled in anger. "You keep fucking with me, and I _will_ kill you!"

"I see talking with you is going to be difficult. Well, I guess I can understand. Some weirdo taking you in and he starts saying all these shocking things. But I assure you, I speak the truth. You should have figured that Itachi couldn't have killed the entire clan by himself. He also said that there was a third Mangekyou user. It was me. Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Uchiha Madara??_

"I know everything there is to know about Itachi. Of course, he died without realizing just how much."

Sasuke gripped the sheet of his bed in anger. "Enough! I don't care anymore! Go away and never come near me again!" Sasuke roared.

"I think you should- no, you _have _to question me. It's your mission. You're duty!"

Sasuke shook and held the covers close to his face, his back hunched back over.

"You need to know about him… this man who risked everything to protect the Shinobi world, Konoha, and most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life!"

* * *

Tsunade shook as she read over the reports. It seemed the news of the desertion of many of her finest ninja had gotten out to the other Great Shinobi Nations. Their old enemy, Kumogakure no Sato **(Hidden Cloud)**, had gotten wind of it and was preparing to move in for the kill. No doubt this would spark a new Great Shinobi war.

The door opened and Tsunade looked up from her reports. Utatane, Danzou, and Mitokado walked in.

"We have just gotten word from Jiriya that Uchiha Itachi is dead. Presumably by Uchiha Sasuke's hands. But we fear that Itachi may have told Sasuke certain… secrets. He must not be allowed anywhere near our ninja. Put out a kill-on-sight order on him." said Danzou.

"If that is true, then we don't have any ninja that can beat him. He can kill us all."

"Hatake Kakashi can possibly-" Utatane started.

"Because of your cautiousness, we've lost him and every other shinobi capable of bringing him down!" Tsunade yelled. "And now we have Kumo standing on our doorstep! Now, before I have you three removed for treason, tell me exactly what secrets Sasuke knows."

"We cannot do that." Danzou said immediately. "These are secrets known only to us three and it was the Sandaime's dying wish that they stay that way."

"If you don't tell them to me right now, then get the hell out of this village!"

The three elders huddled together. Danzou turned around and sighed. "Very well. Uchiha Itachi wasn't truly a traitor to Konoha… he was an unknown martyr…"

* * *

"… Do you get it?" Madara said. "Do you know why Itachi planted an Amaterasu in your eye?"

Sasuke panted. He didn't want to believe any of this.

"It was because he didn't want to make sure that you and I didn't meet. You'll understand everything once you hear what I have to say."

Madara took a deep breath. "The only ones who knew the truth about Itachi were the Sandaime and Danzou… and the two advisors, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. But with the Sandaime dead, the only ones who know are those three old people. And there's no way those three will ever speak of that abominable truth." (**A/n: Au Contraire, Madara**.) Madara lowered his head. "The truth about Itachi will disappear into the darkness of eternity. And that was just how he wanted it."

Sasuke shook with the shock. His chakra was radiating out of him; it felt as if he had so much more than normal. He decided to sweep the area while Madara was talking. And he picked up a familiar chakra. "Sakura-chan!" He gasped.

"Your girl? How does she fit into all of this?"

"She's here. I know it!" Sasuke said, his voice quivering with excitement.

"How is this relevant?!"

"I need to see her!" Sasuke snapped.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get her on one condition. You both will have to hear the truth about your brother's life."

"Done." Sasuke said. "All you need to look for is pink hair."

Madara chuckled. "I'll bring your lover here. Don't you worry."

* * *

Sakura rested, drinking deep from the water Jiriya brought her. She reached out with her newly refreshed senses. She felt Sasuke's chakra blazing like a radiant star.

"I sense him!" Sakura cried. Jiriya turned around and smiled.

"We'll have him out of there in no time." He laughed. _But something isn't right. I can sense a chakra moving around this area at a speed that is even greater than Minato's!_

He felt the chakra flicker near and he brought a Rasengan around and slammed it into a cloak of an Akatsuki. The body of the member seemed to melt as the Rasengan smashed through his stomach.

A tall, masked Akatsuki stood there, looking down at him.

"This is a hopeless fight, Jiriya. You can't beat me. Not even your sensei or any of his predecessors could. One tried and failed."

Jiriya was not stupid. He caught the double-meaning of the last sentence. The only person that ever came even close to matching the Shodai's power was Uchiha Madara. "Sakura, meet the man that made your grand-uncle's life a living hell." Jiriya said wryly.

"Are you implying, Jiriya, that the loved one of my grandson is the granddaughter of the Nidaime Hokage?" the Akatsuki laughed. "Sweet, sweet irony."

_This is Sasuke-kun's grandfather? Wait, Sasuke-kun is belongs to the main household of Uchiha, meaning that his grandfather was the leader about the time of the founding of Konoha… WHAT?!_"Uchiha Madara?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Smart girl. You have your grandmother's eyes, did you know that? She was such a beauty." Madara chuckled. "I don't remember pink hair being a family trait, though."

Jiriya stepped back for a moment. "I take it you're not here to kill us?"

Madara shook his head. "Sasuke pretty much demanded to see you. And considering his condition, I didn't think that it would be such a good idea to bring him here." Sakura smiled with delight.

"I'm coming with her." Jiriya said.

"The things that I'm going to be telling them are for the ears of an Uchiha, and in this case, his loved one only. And besides, you wouldn't last ten seconds without your former pupils trying to kill you."

"Former pupils?" Jiriya asked.

"Rin'negan ring a bell?"

"Nagato?" exclaimed Jiriya. "Konan and Yahiko too?"

"He goes by Pein, now. I have no idea what happened to Yahiko, but I think he's dead." Madara shrugged. "But you should be proud of your former pupil. He is the leader of the Akatsuki."

Jiriya gawked. "And Konan?"

"His partner." Madara said.

The perverted instincts of the Sannin kicked in despite the potentially hostile situation. "Oh really? I always thought they made a cute couple."

Madara laughed. "Not like that, pervert. I seriously suggest you make your exit before I force you to."

"It's okay, Madara-san." Sakura said, bowing. "I'm fine with him coming. As long as he keeps his pervertedness under control."

"Very well. I'll leave it up to Sasuke as to whether he should hear the truth or not."

Madara grabbed the two by their arms and teleported back to his compound.

* * *

Sasuke felt Sakura's chakra flicker out of existence and then back into existence right in front of him. He opened his previously closed eyes and looked into the eyes of his love.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pretty much threw herself on him. Sasuke returned the embrace while wincing in pain.

Jiriya chuckled. _I don't I've ever seen a couple that loved each other more._

"Alright, alright. You have your reunion. Now, your girlfriend insisted on bringing this pervert here. Do you want him to here the truth or not?"

"He was the Sandaime's pupil. He should have a right." Sasuke shrugged.

"Basically, so sum up what I've said, Itachi didn't want anyone to know the truth about him, but there were four people that did: Danzou, Mitokado, Utatane, and Sarutobi. With the Sandaime gone, only the old people knew, and they wouldn't speak the truth at all. A part of the truth is that Itachi killed his clan to protect the world, Konoha, and his little brother." Madara said. "He wanted the truth about him to disappear into history."

"But I know the truth about him, too." Madara turned his attention back to Sasuke alone. "As I told you, he died not realizing that. But Itachi was cautious. He didn't trust me. On the off-chance that I knew the truth, he tried to seal my lips with Amaterasu." Sakura gave Sasuke an odd look, but Sasuke mouthed 'later'. "He must have known I'd show you my Sharingan to get you to talk to me."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke growled. "What are you talking about?! All of this? To protect me? Protect? Truth?" Sasuke seemed on the verge of losing his mind.

"Remember." Coaxed Madara. "Remember Itachi. Remember your kind big brother." Sasuke held his hands up in front of his eyes while resuming to shake uncontrollably, as if he were trying to read a book. Sakura didn't say anything and just tried to calm him down.

"No… he tried to kill me! He tried to steal my eyes!" Sasuke protested. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. He started coughing blood up uncontrollably.

Sakura used her healing chakra to try and help him out. Madara came over and gripped Sasuke's chin. "Just breathe."

Sasuke lashed out with his hand, knocking Madara's away. "Don't touch me!" He slumped over, falling into unconsciousness.

Sakura grabbed him and held him up. "Please, don't put too much stress on him. He's in a delicate state of mind as it is." She pleaded. She sent her healing chakra through his system.

"Keep him from acting up and everything will be fine. I can tell you're a medic. Who taught you?"

"Tsunade-Shishou." Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun should be okay as soon as he wakes up."

"Interesting." Madara replied.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He smelled Sakura's sweet scent near him and he looked up. She was resting, her head on his shoulder. He stroked the side of her face with loving caress.

"I'm assuming you're awake." Said Madara. He was sitting on a bunch of crates. "I'm hoping you like history for this next part of the story."

Sasuke shrugged. "Please don't make it too gruesome. She's doesn't have the strongest stomach for things like that."

"But what you want to know is does she have strong mussels _under_her stomach." Jiriya chuckled.

Sasuke glared at him. Sakura stirred on his shoulder. She moved her hand from his chest to his lap, and Sasuke saw the ring of gold with a coat of pure ruby on her left ring finger. _She said yes…_ He smiled.

"You two are getting married?" Madara obviously noticed it as well.

Sasuke nodded. "I just have to make a better proposal."

"How did you propose the first time?"

"I left it in a box with some of my most personal things and a note asking her to marry me when I left to kill Itachi."

Madara and Jiriya laughed. "If you need any tips at all, come see me." Said Jiriya. "About the marriage, wedding, or even the wedding night."

Sasuke smiled. He knew she would be happy to learn that he decided to be abstinent until their wedding night. She didn't want to rush the relationship, obviously. Though technically they had only been together for three months, or something like that.

She opened her eyes at the comment that Jiriya made. "Don't you dare." She smiled.

"Anyhow, back to the truth." Like a switch, it turned on Sasuke's state of psychosis. He started shaking and muttering things.

"Itachi is the enemy… he… he killed our mom and dad… our entire clan… he's a missing nin, a member of Akatsuki. Hate him… my goal…"

"It's true. He killed the entire Uchiha clan that night. And he left Konoha. And he did it all… **on orders from Konoha**."

Everyone was shocked. Sakura and Jiriya were horrified the most.

"That's the gateway to the truth."

"On… orders? Sasuke said. His voice was wavering. Right now, to an outsider, he would seem like a maniac.

"That's right. He killed his sense of self in order to complete his mission."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and Sasuke seemed to come to his senses. "What are you talking about?!" Sasuke snapped.

"In order to talk about Itachi, I have to go back to when Konoha was first founded. Itachi became a sacrifice. A sacrifice… that had its origins in the past. There was a problem ever since Konoha was formed- that is what influenced the way Itachi lived."

"A sacrifice?" Sasuke muttered.

"That's right. This is a long story, but it's all true."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What proof do I have that you're telling the truth? I can't believe you."

Madara crossed his arms. "I have no proof. It's up to you whether to believe my story. But just hear me out."

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. "All right. Tell me."

"It started more than eighty years ago. The world was engulfed in a constant state of war. Countries fought to gain power and expand their territory. In those times, ninja were nothing but individual clans acting as armed militia. Each clan was hired to fight for a country. Among the numerous ninja clans, two were feared as the strongest. They were our own Uchiha Clan, and a clan called the 'Senju Clan of the Forest'."

"The Uchiha Clan had exceptional Chakras and the Sharingan. We were known as a warrior clan, well-versed in battle. And even among the Uchiha, my chakras were exceptionally strong. The fact that I've managed to survive this long can be taken as proof of that. Back then my life was nothing but one long battle. It was a time when Strength was everything. I killed my best friend and even my own brother in my quest to become stronger."

"You bastard…" Sasuke muttered.

"But thanks to that, I gained the perfect Mangekyou and became the leader of the Uchiha clan. And I used my powers to fight the Senju Clan time and time again. It was inevitable that I would fight Hashirama, the leader of the Senju Clan. Senju Hashirama, who would later become the first Hokage. He stood at the top of the ninja world, and was the man I admired most."

"All the clans acknowledged his superiority and everyone feared him. If Senju made a move, Uchiha made a move. We were the only clan who was a match for them. If one country hired Senju, their enemies would hire Uchiha. We were rivals."

"As I fought Hashirama, my name became more and more well-known."

"For fame… that's why you stole your brother's eyes?" Sasuke asked, incredulously.

"I did. But it was because I wanted the strength to protect the Uchiha clan."

"To protect them?" Sasuke noticed the similarity between Itachi's and Madara's stories. The protective older brothers seemed to be almost a common theme.

"The more famous we grew, the more enemies we made. As the battles raged, sacrifices had to be made to protect Uchiha from Senju and other clans that opposed us. It wasn't for fame. My brother agreed to everything. He even offered up his own eyes. But then…"

"Then the Senju asked for a truce with Uchiha. And we agreed. Both clans were exhausted from the endless fighting. They'd reached their limits. I was the only one to oppose the truth. Where was the hatred we'd held for each other?! What had my brother sacrificed himself for?!"

Madara was obviously angry. "After all, Uchiha and Senju were like oil and water. Eventually, the Senju clan would exterminate the Uchiha clan. I couldn't help but think that. But… the rest of the clan wanted the truce. And as their leader, I had no choice but to go with their decision."

"Soon after, our ninja alliance made a pact with Hi no Kuni who wanted help controlling their territory. There began the system of one village per country, with Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni. Other countries began mimicking the one village per country system, and with that, little by little, the fighting began to settle."

"For once, there was peace. But soon, something happened that threw Konoha into chaos. There was a dispute over the position of leader… of Hokage. As you know, Hashirama was the one who gained the position. Everyone in the village and the land of fire chose him. It was clear that Uchiha was quickly losing its supremacy. In order to protect Uchiha, I chose the path of leadership."

"I chose to oppose Hashirama."

"But there were none among the Uchiha that would follow me. My followers opposed me, thinking I would stir up the embers of war. They betrayed me. They said that I was moved by my own desire for power. They despised me, saying I greedily stole my brother's eyes to save my own life."

"What man, though, would willing harm his own little brother?! I just wanted to protect the Uchiha, that's all! I left that village, betrayed by everyone."

"Bent on revenge, I challenged Konohagakure. And I was defeated, in the place now called "The Valley of the End." I died there… or so they assumed. Even Hashirama thought so. I was forgotten by everyone, even history. Wanting to make sure another traitor like myself never arose, Hashirama's younger brother, the Nidaime Hokage, gave the Uchiha a special sign of trust."

"The Konoha Military police were formed. But its true purpose was to keep the Uchiha from the governing of the village and to keep the entire clan under surveillance. Some of the Uchiha realized what was going one. Some rebels began to follow in my footsteps. But it was already too late. Time passed and Senju retained supremacy. The proud Uchiha Clan was nothing more than Senju's dogs."

"And it was just as I feared. Something happened to completely destroy Konoha. The Kyuubi's attack 15 years ago."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The Uchiha's powers are the only thing that can control the Kyuubi. The village leaders suspected an Uchiha was behind that incident. It was a natural disaster. Not the Uchiha."

"But they were suspicious. They even though the Uchiha might be planning a rebellion. After that, the Uchiha were closely guarded by Black ops. They were forced to live in a corner of the village and were basically segregated from the rest of the population. The Sandaime was the only one who voiced any dissent, but his advisors and Danzou refused to listen. After all, the Uchiha had never been trusted. The discrimination continued. Their mistrust birthed ill-will."

"And eventually the suspicions became reality. The Uchiha clan plotted a coup d'état to take over the village. So the Konoha leaders planted a spy in the clan. That spy was your brother, Uchiha Itachi. And that's where Itachi's hell began."

"The Uchiha planned a coup d'état? And Itachi was a spy?" Sasuke gasped.

"Though you were part of Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young. But this is the truth. Your father, Fugaku, was the ringleader behind it all. And Itachi entered the Black Ops as a spy on your father's orders. But… the opposite happened. Itachi gave the village info on Uchiha. He was a double-agent. You can't even imagine how had that was on him."

"Why?!" Sasuke yelled. "Why did Itachi betray Uchiha?!"

"You haven't seen war." Madara replied simply. "So you can't understand. During the third ninja war, Itachi had already seen so many people die at the tender age of four. He was too young to experience war. War is hell. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict. He put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace. That's what kind of man he was. He loved the village, not wrapped up in clan differences. The elders used that to their advantage. They gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye."

"Only an Uchiha would be a match for Uchiha. That's right. His mission… was the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan. I can't even begin to imagine his mental state then. He was faced with a horrible choice; the betrayal of his family should have been an inconceivable choice."

"But a clan like Uchiha started a civil war, it would shake the foundations of both Konoha and the land of fire. Other countries would no doubt take that as an opportunity to attack. No doubt it would trigger a fourth ninja war."

"Many would die, including those with no ties to the ninja world, all for the sake of the Uchiha clan's self-interest. What would you have done?"

"So Itachi made his decision. He would close the book on the clan's history with his own hand. He didn't betray them out of hatred. He had no choice. The village's prejudice and the fruits of that antagonism… he took it all on himself. No one can blame him for the sacrifice that he made. At the time… I myself was looking for an opportunity for war. I was bitter towards both Senju and Uchiha. But Itachi realized that. He was the only one who'd figured out I was still alive."

"He approached me and he made an offer. In return for allowing me to get revenge on Uchiha, he asked me not to harm the rest of the village. I said I would annihilate my family."

"However, the Sandaime had other plans. He tried to reach a truce with Uchiha. But time pressed on, and he failed. It all led to that night. It was his duty. Killing his clan and leaving the village in dishonor. It was all part of his duty. Except for one mistake. He was unable to kill his own brother. Afterwards, he pleaded with the Sandaime Hokage to protect you from Danzou and the Elders. Then, after threatening Danzou, he left the village."

"He said 'if you lay a hand on Sasuke, I'll leak everything I know about the village to enemy countries.' But he couldn't tell you the truth. So what he said to you that night was all he could say. He gave you revenge as your goal in order to make you stronger. He wanted you to believe that Uchiha was a clan Konohagakure would be proud of. He begged the Sandaime not to tell you the truth."

"Since the day he left the village he planned to fight you and die by your hand. So that you would gain a new power. This is the truth about Itachi."

Sasuke slumped over, his head facing the ground. "Lies… lies… You have to be lying."

"Nonsense…" Sasuke continued. "I was almost killed more than once…"

"You would have been, had Itachi been serious, that's certain." Madara said coolly.

"He even tried to kill me with his Mangekyou Sharingan! And yet…" Sasuke trailed off.

"It was all part of his plan. He had to drive you into a corner. Only then would you unlock your full potential. The cursed seal was holding you back. That battle freed you of it. And with the death of someone close, you would awaken your Mangekyou. Itachi planned everything about that fight for you. And he played the role of trying to steal your eyes till the very end."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Indeed, the cursed seal was gone. He sighed and calmed down. He closed his eyes in slight reverence for his departed brother.

"It looks like you finally understand. Itachi left the name of Uchiha to you. You and you alone. Itachi valued your life above that of the village. He manipulated everything so that you would be hailed as a hero in Konoha and you would be able to return there. Itachi was wracked with disease. He did all sorts of things in order to prolong his life. All for you. All so you could kill him."

"You are the last true Uchiha. Itachi granted you this final gift before death. He wanted to die a criminal. A traitor. All for you. And now, you are Uchiha."

"Itachi entrusted the name of Uchiha to you, at the same time deceiving you, and left you standing against the crashing waves."

* * *

**This sticks a bit more closely to the Manga than Repent does, but I really regret killing off Itachi. I would regret it more had I not told the truth about him. I know Danzou, Utatane, and Mitokado probably wouldn't have told Tsunade, but it had to be done. Oh, and can you guess who were the dead bodies in Itachi's room?**

**Now, we know that Kumo (Hidden Cloud) is coming to attack Konoha. **

**Madara: I'm in another one of your stories! And why was I talking about the Nidaime's wife? Didn't those two get married at like, your age?**

**Ydwtk: You'll see soon enough.**

**Madara: Hmph.**

**Sasuke: You know, you promised them a lemon in the next chapter…**

**Ydwtk: WHAT? Ah, shit.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Hi everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I'm looking forward to the next chapter! **

**Ydwtk: We all know you are. And before anyone asks, yes you can all be a part of the Character arguments. All you have to do is send me a general idea of what you want to say. So, why don't we all get to know C.A.M.E.O?**

**Sasuke: Hi, I'm Sasuke and I love MY Sakura-chan and I can't wait until the next chapter.**

**Sakura: Hi, I'm Sakura and I love MY Sasuke-kun and I can't believe my Fiancée is such a pervert.**

**Ydwtk: Mais c'est pourquoi tu l'aimes. **

**Sakura: GODDAMN U FRENCHY!**

**Madara: Hi, I'm Madara. I'm a 100 something year old dude with freaky eyes!**

**Insert cricket noise.**

**Ydwtk: Et, finalement, moi. I'm Ydwtk and I own this story, but not Naruto and I am a staunch believer that reviews are like catnip for writers.**

**C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only: Hi! I'm… (I need you to fill that in your review. I'll put it in the next chapter.**

**Ydwtk: Well, that's a wrap and have a great day.**

**Sasuke: don't tell me what to do. Just review.**

**Ydwtk: Just to tell you, I've left it up to the plot line to decide whether there's going to be a lemon in the next chapter or not. As you know, I didn't plan this far ahead. (Who does?) The lemon may have to be postponed. I'm sorry that all my promises are empty… hey! I know, I'll do a Sasuke! (look at my name for the answer to what that is)**

**Ydwtk.**


	16. Of Wolf and Man

**This is pretty much a filler chapter. I just introduced some OCs to the story… don't ask why.**

**Also, a message from onewhowasborninhell: **_**Sorry for not updating. Marcus has me booked (I beta, though not legitimately) and I have finals. I almost have the next chapter of To Never Love Her, Will He Take the Chance? As for a Movie Life Scandal, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. It probably should have been a oneshot. If you DO want to read my stories, I'm on Marcus' fav author's list, or at least I got the e-mail saying that I was.**_

**Ydwtk: Okay, I don't own Naruto, I'm thankful to everyone that read… and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Of Wolf and Man

Kumo was most definitely marching for war. Hundreds of shinobi sped towards Konohagakure. And no one was going to stop them. The Raikage himself was with them. He was most definitely leading the attack himself. The attack that would take down Konoha once and for all.

Tsunade gaped at the lying, cheating bastards that stood before her. They had just finished telling their horrible tale, and now she was left with a choice: rightly kill these three for their crimes here and now, or utilize their knowledge to defend Konoha and _then_ kill them. It was actually a hard choice.

"Alright. You three are going to help organize the defenses for Konoha. Utatane, I want you to send a messenger hawk to Kakashi asking him to come back and help us. And tell him if the Uchiha is there, tell him that I know the truth and I wish for him to come back to us." Said Tsunade darkly. "In the meantime, Danzou, you will take over command of defense of the city. Mitokado, you will send a request for aid to Suna and Kiri."

* * *

**The next day…**

Sasuke walked down the path to the camp once more, his fiancée and grandfather beside him and the pervert behind him. But they weren't the only ones. 6 more figures followed them.

"Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu I want you to stay here." Sasuke said. He was wearing a zippered, short-sleeved version of his old shirt with a larger Uchiha fan on the back, but the rest of his outfit was pretty much the same.

Sasuke walked up to camp to find everyone crowded around something. Naruto was sitting on the ground, reading a book. Sasuke immediately recognized the Uchiha fan on the front.

"DOBE!!" Sasuke yelled. He ran over and tackled Naruto, punching the blonde and sending him flying into the rest of the crowd. He turned back to his fiancée. "Why didn't you take this with you?" Sasuke held up his diary. Naruto, from what Sasuke could tell, had been through nearly the entire book. Great, now he was ruined.

"I kind of left out of anger. I didn't plan it out." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry. My little brother embarrassed me plenty of times." Madara chuckled. "Especially when I was fooling around with a certain someone… even in the middle of a war… "

"You did what?" Sakura growled.

"Nothing." Madara said.

Kakashi recovered first and walked up to them.

"Why do you have an Akatsuki with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the rest are standing right beyond the edge of camp, but otherwise I brought him here because we have something that needs to be done."

"Does it involve Konoha?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"We got a message from Hokage-sama this morning. She said she knew the 'truth' about Itachi and that she wants you to go back to Konoha. Also, Konoha is about to be attacked by a Kumo, which they can't handle at the moment."

Sasuke ignored him and walked off. Madara followed him.

"You know that this could very well work to our advantage." Madara whispered.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

"With Konoha weakened, they'd be easy pickings."

"No. Konoha won't survive this attack. I know of Kumo's strengths and weaknesses. They are more powerful than Konoha at the moment. We'll smuggle the Konoha ninjas back into their village. Then we'll leave."

Madara shook his head and sighed.

_**The fool is just jealous. He lost everything out of his want to wage war.**_ Something growled inside Sasuke's head. The voice was very deep and feral. Sasuke froze and hit himself on the side of the head.

Madara noticed the shock in his eyes. "Ah, so you must be hearing it."

_**Him**_._** I am a male.**_ Said the voice.

"_He_ keeps annoying me." Sasuke growled.

"Ah, so you are. It's a good sign. What you're hearing is the Ookami no Mangekyou. The secret crest of our clan has always been the wolf on the fan. We use the fan in public because it isn't a good thing for people to know are most powerful leaders hear things. And that's what you're hearing. Only the most powerful wielders of the Mangekyou ever hear it." **(Ookami means wolf. I think. So says the dictionary. Plz correct me if I'm wrong.)**

_**He's sure smart. Unlike a certain someone.**_ Another voice popped up. This one sounded more feminine.

_**Shut up. You're just a worthless parasite. You lost one master so you're feeding off another.**_ Growled the male one.

_Okay, who the hell are you two?_ Sasuke yelled inside his head.

_**I am Ryuu. I'm you're **__**true**__** Ookami no Mangekyou.**_ Said the masculine one.

_**I'm Emi. I was Itachi-kun's Ookami no Mangekyou. Though with the transfer of his Jutsu he also transferred me.**_ Said the other one.

Madara chuckled as Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Yes, they can be something to handle. Mine and my brother's got in a fight some fifty years ago and mine absorbed his.

_**LET ME AT HIM!**_ Screamed Emi. _**We're not that much to handle.**_

_SHUT UP!_ Sasuke snapped. "How do I get these two out of my head?"

"There are two ways. You can actually summon them to our universe or you can tell them to shut the fuck up." Madara said. "They'll tell you how to summon them."

_**Emi, I have this.**_ Said Ryuu immediately after Madara finished his sentence. _**To summon us, simply activate your Mangekyou Sharingan and do a summoning jutsu. We'll take it from there.**_

Sasuke shrugged. He activated his Mangekyou and did the seals, as directed. "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

Two puffs of smoke appeared around Sasuke. When they cleared, there were two wolfs there, both about up to Sasuke's hip at their shoulders. Their fur seemed to be spiky, almost. Enough to pierce flesh. They each wore chains around their necks with wolf heads on top of an Uchiha crests dangling from each link. One of them had deep red fur while the other had fur the color of Sasuke's hair. Each of them had Sharingan in their eyes, and the rest of their eyes were black.

"Which one of you is which?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see if you can find out." Said the blue one. His/her voice was deep, and sounded like Ryuu's. Then his/her eyes morphed, the Sharingan becoming almost like a blossoming flower and a six pointed star framing the pupil.

The other one's eyes morphed as well, forming into Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I get it." The blue one was Ryuu, and the other was Emi. Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "So… what is it that you do?"

"We are pretty much normal wolves. Except we're a lot faster, stronger, and more powerful. Our power is determined by that of our owner." Said Emi. "And I must say, Sasuke-kun, your power is yummy."

Ryuu shot his companion a nasty glance. "We are here at your service, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke thought about their usefulness. "Can you die?"

Emi shook her head. "Not really. We just return to your subconscious and rest for a little while. But it takes a lot to kill us. Itachi-kun said that there was probably nothing that could pierce our hide on its first try, Amaterasu aside."

"That's because Itachi-san was probably unaware of the Chidori. I know the Chidori can pierce my hide. And mine is stronger than yours."

"Is not!" barked Emi.

"He's right. Chidori can punch through anything, even Yata's Mirror." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Emi sat down and looked at him. Both wolves' eyes had returned to normal Sharingan.

"Anyhow, tell me more about your abilities." Sasuke sat down on the ground. Ryuu and Emi lay down next to him. Madara had disappeared, but Sasuke didn't question where his grandfather had gone.

"Well, I have all of your jutsu." Said Ryuu. "Not including Itachi's. I can use Amaterasu, but not Tsukuyomi."

"I have all of Itachi-kun's jutsu, and I can use Tsukuyomi, but not Amaterasu." Said Emi. "Of course, you could lend me a few handy jutsu." Emi put her head on Sasuke's leg. Sasuke rested a hand on her.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. He patted her head. Ryuu put his head on Sasuke's other leg and Sasuke did the same to him. "If you were to both gain each other's jutsu in addition to your own, wouldn't you just become a lot more powerful?"

"Probably." Said Ryuu.

"See, I told you, didn't I? He doesn't know anything." Emi said. "I've had a master for almost eight years. You haven't had one for a week."

"Shut up, both of you!" Sasuke growled. "Emi, why don't you hunt down Madara and keep an eye on him? And Ryuu, you go keep an eye on Kakashi. I want to know everything that he's doing."

The wolves got up and jumped off to go perform their requested performances.

_**I can't find Madara-san, Sasuke-kun!**_ Screeched Emi inside his head a few moments later.

_Keep it down! Inside voices, please! Just go keep an eye on Naruto, then._

_**Meany-head.**_

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off. He went to go look for his wife-to-be.

* * *

Ryuu used his keen hearing to listen in on Kakashi's conversation with Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Jiriya.

"… We need to get back home before Kumo attacks." Said Kakashi.

"But what about Sasuke-kun?" That would be Sakura.

"Tsunade wants him to come back. So we'll make him come back." Replied Kakashi.

"No." Sakura said. "Force is not an option."

"Why not?!" asked Naruto.

Emi landed on the branch above Ryuu and then jumped down next to him.

"I'm after the blonde." She said.

"I can't tell you." Sakura responded.

"You have to." Said Kakashi.

"I _can't_."

"Konoha ordered the Uchiha Massacre." Jiriya blurted out.

Kakashi and Naruto gaped at him. Sakura glared. "You're not supposed to tell them that!" Sakura snapped.

_**Sasuke-san. Jiriya has revealed the truth about the massacre. Any orders?**_

_Shut him up. But don't kill him._

_**Will do.**_

Ryuu and Emi leapt out of their cover and collided with Jiriya in the chest. Jiriya fell to the ground, pinned by Emi. Ryuu leapt off and went over to Sakura.

"Sasuke-san sent us." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Eh? Talking mutts?"

Ryuu turned around and glared at Naruto with his Sharingan. "We are Ookami no Mangekyou, not mutts. We can and will kill you, Jinchuuriki fiend."

Naruto cocked his head. "Eh?"

"Naruto, I honestly suggest you be quiet." Said Kakashi.

"Be quiet, thief." Growled Emi. She raised a clawed paw. "I'm about to rip your friend's throat out."

"Sasuke-san said leave him alive, Emi." Growled Ryuu.

Emi leapt off and landed beside Sakura. "Fine. But next time, I'll show him Itachi-kun's gift."

"Bitch." Ryuu growled.

"Yes, I am." Emi stuck out her tongue.

Ryuu just stopped talking and left.

"Emi!" Called Ryuu a moment later.

The red-furred wolf leapt after him. The two crouched down in their normal hiding place.

* * *

"Okay…" Sakura said. "Is there a reason that they called you a thief, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Probably because of my eye. Did you see their eyes?"

"They were Sharingan. Probably just wolves under a genjutsu of Madara's or something."

"They're _not_." Said a very angry voice. Sasuke stormed into the clearing. "Sakura-_chan_, I need to talk to you."

_Ryuu; I want you to make sure that Jiriya doesn't talk. Show him the Mangekyou if needed. Emi, I want you to come with me._

_**Yes, Sasuke-san.**_ Came Ryuu's automatic reply.

_**Coming, Sasuke-kun!**_ Emi chirped.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's arm and dragged her away, noticing the glare from Naruto.

Once they were out of range of the others.

"I don't want you talking to them." Sasuke said darkly.

"Why?"

"You know why!" Sasuke snapped. "They represent everything that my life has been about. Avenging my clan."

"You can't be serious! Itachi-"

"Wasn't behind it!" Sasuke growled. "Sakura-chan, I love you, and I'm not going to risk you falling into danger! And right now, they are the danger!"

Tears came to Sakura's eyes. "Please, Sasuke-kun, don't make me choose between Konoha and you!"

"I don't want you to choose. I want you to come with me, where I can keep you safe." Sasuke wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I never want you shedding tears because of me."

Sakura collapsed into his chest, crying. "I can't choose…"

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said. "I'll make you a deal. I've already overheard what Jiriya and Kakashi have relayed from Tsunade. Konoha won't survive the attack, even with both Jiriya and Naruto. But I have the Akatsuki. That's at least 6 or seven Kage-level Shinobi. We'll tear through their lines. And if worse comes to worse, I'll release the seal on Naruto's Kyuubi Cage temporarily. If I can. I can control the Kyuubi, though. In return, you just have to leave with me when the time comes. We'll build our house just like we planned it, with any renovations that you want. You can visit Konoha at any time as long as either I or Ryuu and Emi come with you."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"And I'll even invite them to the wedding."

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you, so much, Sasuke-kun. I love you so much."

"And-"

"Sasuke-kun, you're spoiling me!" Sakura chuckled.

"I was only going to say we can be abstinent until the wedding night, but if you want to be done with it sooner…" Sasuke smirked. He unzipped his shirt. (**See the Manga for details of his outfit)**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scowled. She hit him on the head.

"My only other condition is that Emi stays with you at all times that I'm not with you." Sasuke motioned for the cheery wolf to come closer. "Emi, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is Emi."

"Hi Sakura-chan! If I can call you that." Emi said, grinning. (Or as much as she could)

"You can." Sakura petted her on the head. "And of course, Sasuke-kun, I agree to those conditions."

"That's good." Sasuke said. He appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**Okay, I know Emi and Ryuu are a little random, but I had this wolf idea about a week ago. It seemed cool at the time, but now I'm not so sure. Please tell me what you think.**

**And now for the continuation of the character argument.**

**Sasuke: So, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only, we never really got to know you.**

**C.A.M.E.O.: ****I'm 15 and an anime worshipper!! Itachi is my patron saint, but Kabuto is my guardian angel! The Uchiha clan r my reps and the Akatsuki r my higher-ups!...Srry if I'm freaking readers out.**

**Itachi: Yay!**

**Kabuto: YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I LIKE LITTLE BOYS AND SNAKES AND OLD MEN!**

**Everyone: WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST? **

**Ydwtk: Okay… I seriously need you guy's opinions on Ryuu and Emi.**

**Ydwtk**


	17. The Sins of His Heart

**This is just another filler chapter with some SasuSaku fluff and NaruHina fluff and some NaruSaku FAMILIAL fluff. **

**I don't own Naruto….**

**MY 100****th**** REVIEWER HAS MY UTTERMOST LOVE AND RESPECT (not that kind, considering he is a male) GO: onewhowasborninhell!!**

**I love all of you out there for helping me get this far. I never could have gotten this far without your help.**

**And yeah.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Ydwtk**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Sins of His Heart

Sasuke knew that the upcoming battle would be a tough one. Emi, Ryuu, Madara, Madara's Ookami, and Sasuke would be the forefront of the attack. Sasuke had asked Pein to enlist his Ame Shinobi to assist in the battle.

The Konoha shinobi didn't know that he was coming to their aid. They thought he was taking Sakura and leaving them to their peril. Sasuke wanted for it to stay that way. It would put the Uchiha in a new light when Sasuke came to the rescue. Sasuke had a plan. And when an Uchiha had a plan, it almost never failed.

* * *

Sakura watched her friends laugh with a bittersweet mood.

"Sakura-chan! What has that teme done this time to make you so sad?" Naruto said, walking over.

Sakura resisted the urge to punch the blonde. She REALLY wanted to. _Damn it, why did Naruto have to become my friend? If he was never my friend, if things were still like our Genin days, than I wouldn't be making this choice. Naruto and Sasuke-kun are the two most important people in my life, and they're tearing me apart!_

"What's wrong this time?" Naruto sighed, sitting down and wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"I can't make this choice!" Sakura cried softly. "Between Konoha and Sasuke-kun, I can't make it." Even though Sakura already had made this choice, she needed Naruto's opinion. That would truly decide things. "Please, Naruto, help me."

Naruto's shock was evident as he saw a few tears drip from the corners of her eyes. "Sakura-chan, I don't know what to do."

"Of course you do! You were always the person with the answer to everything, even if it was right or wrong! You were always the wisest person of the three of us! I was the smartest, and Sasuke-kun was the strongest." Sakura cried softly. Naruto tensed slightly. "You're like my brother, Naruto. I love Sasuke-kun, but I love you too. Just not in the same way."

"If I'm your brother, then why don't you treat me like one?" Naruto smiled.

"What, do you want me to start calling you Naruto-nii?" Sakura punched him lightly in the arm, chuckling quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**(IN A BROTHERLY/SISTERLY WAY)**

* * *

Two figures overheard that last sinful exchange. One a male and one female.

Sasuke looked at his fiancée, and snarled darkly. _Naruto is trying to steal her from me. Not again._

Hinata cried slightly and softly, tears running from pale eyes and down pale skin. _Naruto-kun! No! She doesn't love you! I do! I love you with all of my heart! _

Hinata heard quiet footsteps.

"Hinata-sama." The cold voice of her cousin slid into her ears like a snake stalking its prey. Quiet, yet terrifying.

"Neji-nii-san, please help me."

"I will do my best." Neji kneeled and helped Hinata up.

"I'm assuming you heard them." Another cold voice snarled.

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be with your wife?" Neji said.

"I would. But there's a little problem with that. I'm guessing that's what your cousin is referring to when she says that she needs your help." Sasuke growled. "We can help each other."

Neji raised his eyebrows and looked towards the Hyuuga Heiress. She nodded quietly. "Yes, we can."

* * *

Sakura walked back to her tent, satisfied with Naruto's unspoken answer. He supported her love of Sasuke as long as she was happy, even if it meant that she had to leave the village forever. Then it struck her.

_You will leave your home forever, Haruno Sakura, in search of love. You will find it, but it will not be as you imagine it. And the man you love is never going to be the same man you knew._

Those eerie words of that old fortune teller echoed through her head. _That old hag was right?_

She ran to her tent, going as fast as she could.

"Sasuke-kun!" _If that woman was right, than I have to tell Sasuke-kun that I'm never going back to Konoha. I'm sure he'll be thrilled._

She burst into the tent. Sasuke was sitting there, a pen in his hand, working on some kind of drawing.

"What are you doing?" She asked and plopped down right beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura glared at him. "What did I tell you?"

"Hn."

"And I was going to tell you some good news." Sakura shook her head. "Guess I'll go tell Naruto. He'll be thrilled for me."

"Why don't you just leave that ring on your finger here if you care about _him_ so much?" Sasuke growled.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "I love you. I love you more than anything."

"That doesn't seem too likely." Sasuke growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hn." Sakura glared at him again. To her utter shock, he glared back.

* * *

Naruto walked back to his tent. He officially had a little sister. It felt good. He smiled. _My little sister Sakura-chan._

He saw someone slip into his tent and he immediately slowed down. _Someone is trying to steal all my ramen! Wait… I don't have any… DAMN IT!_

He ran to his tent and burst in. He saw a woman there, with dark hair.

"Hinata?"

"Hello, Naruto." Naruto heard, or rather he didn't, the "kun" in his name.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?"

"No, Naruto."

"Then could you leave? I kinda need to get ready to go to sleep, and I only sleep in my boxers because I don't have my pajamas. So…"

"Are you really that oblivious?" Hinata snapped. "Have you not noticed 6 years of me being insanely shy around you? I constantly fainted, blushed, stammered when I wouldn't do that around anyone else! Well, not anymore! I used to love you! I used to love you more than anything, but now, **I HATE YOU**!"

Hinata got up and ran past a mortified Naruto.

* * *

**The next day…**

Sakura needed to talk to 'the girls'. That was kind of like her clique. Her, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

Ino and Tenten both told Hinata that they were busy, leaving Sakura to talk to Hinata alone. The two girls sat on a tree branch a ways away from the camp.

"I think Sasuke-kun hates me…" Sakura mumbled. "I think he thinks I'm cheating on him."

"And you're not?" Hinata said. "I mean, I just have to make sure."

"Of course not!" Sakura said, obviously offended. "I mean, who would I be cheating on him with?"

"I don't know. Naruto-kun is very good-looking. There's also Shino, Kiba, and Lee."

"We all know you're madly in love with Naruto, so you're obviously going to say that." Sakura smiled. "And seriously, if you're talking about guys, then at least put some promising ones up there." Sakura started laughing.

Hinata didn't laugh. "I think that you should try and prove to him that you're not cheating on him. Spend all your time with him."

"Thanks, Hinata! You're a real friend." Sakura said and left.

Hinata smiled, but the smile was false. _Now you just have to fill your part of the bargain, Sasuke._

* * *

Naruto panicked. He liked Hinata. Maybe as a bit more than a friend. And now he learned that he broke her heart. He needed help. Neji wouldn't talk to him; Kiba was busy with _something_, leaving his only options for advice as his perverted senseis.

"You seemed troubled, dobe. Did you lose your ramen again?"

Naruto growled and turned around to see the person he considered a brother standing up against a tree. "It's none of your business."

"Come on, you can't expect me to NOT have heard what she said last night."

_She as in whom?_ Naruto thought, shuddering.

"Hinata hates you now Naruto." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "She's loved you ever since the academy. Don't you know that? If not, then you really are too dumb to realize anything. Well, that and you were fawning over _my_ Sakura-chan when you could see that _**she was and always will be mine**_**.**"

"And what do you, Mr. know-it-all, propose I should do?"

"I think you should be smart and apologize. Spend time with her. Try and earn her forgiveness, and then earn her love." Sasuke shrugged. _He's too easy._

"Thanks, Sasuke-teme." Naruto sighed and trudged off.

Sasuke heard footsteps behind him and he turned around the tree to see his wife smiling mischievously at him.

"So what's up, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered huskily.

Sasuke smiled, knowing that she meant that she did talk with Hinata. "Nothing much."

"Good." Sakura grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

* * *

Hinata sat down on a stump. She really, really hoped that Sasuke had completed his mission. If not, then the entire plan was for nothing.

She heard footsteps and quickly activated her Byakugan to see who it was. It was Naruto. She deactivated her kekkei-genkai and turned around, an expression of hate on her face. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto kneeled down and looked towards the ground. "I don't deserve your love. I don't even deserve to be near you. I can't believe I never noticed your feelings. I feel so dumb."

Hinata seemed shocked on the outside, and immediately blushed. "I accept your apology, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled behind her reddened face.

Naruto looked up, his face bright with joy.

And he kissed her.

* * *

**Ah, all is as it should be. This was a little cute chapter, and Naruto and Hinata finally got together! I realize that I've been neglecting the other fluff pairings, which I intend to rectify.**

**I'm probably going to have quite a few more filler chappies b/c I can't think of how to continue the plot. Next chappie is going to be NejiTen and they're going to take an excursion to the Grass country and they'll meet with a certain **_**someone**_**…**

**Also, I think I'm going to add JiraTsuna to the pairing list for shits and giggles. **

**Srry, but no character argument this chapter. Review for possible one next chapie! Also ,I apologize to those who wanted to be in the character arguments. I'm just giving you more time to go and get more things to put in it. anyone can join, members or not.**

**Ydwtk**


	18. Author's problem

**Okay, this is where one can say oh shit.**

**Microsoft Word is being... tempremental right now and I can't acess any of my stories. I'm asking the computer tech in the room adjacent to mine for help, (ain't that a peice of luck) but I'm not sure when this is going to be resolved. **

**I'll do my best**

**Yours truly,**

**Ydwtk**


	19. His Last Gift

His Last Gift

As you can see by the title... this is not good news.

Marcus, A.K.A. youdon'twanttoknow, passed away at 7:37 last friday night due to his developing cancer. This is his sister here.

Marcus was a good friend and a good brother. He had good life, though not long. His stories can be continued by those who wish to. Just PM me with ideas and i'll hand over rights.

it was his wish. or would have been. Onewhowasborninhell and i will continue the stories.. but he's entering high school and me middle school so we'll be busy. Each of the "what if chronicles" will be distributed out and I'll combine them into a collection.

Just thought you would want to know.

Sammy


End file.
